Man of Benevolence
by Sweetly-Sadistic's-Romanticide
Summary: Chenoa had just gotten used to her abusive life when Tao snagged her from the world. Now, trapped with Yun and the other Warriors of Virtue she must find a way home before her heart belongs to the virtue of benevolence
1. Chapter 1

"Hey!" a catcall hollered from behind Chenoa as she trudged along the dark, broken sidewalk. She tried to ignore the idiot but he sped up in his overpriced Camaro, revving the engine as he pulled sidelong of her. "Hey, baby, need a ride?"

"No, thank you," she muttered elusively, keeping her gaze to the cracked concrete. Can't a girl walk anywhere without being harassed? Why did her truck have to break down in Stead of all places? The gas meter had been at empty for a whole fifteen minutes and she had only a mile to go. But no, stupid piece of shit didn't want to make it. So here she was walking with a guy stalking her like a cat in heat.

"C'mon, where do you need to go? It's free," the annoying man crooned invitingly when she paused at a crosswalk. Chenoa snorted at that and finally looked up at him with a displeased grimace. Not even mildly interesting or attractive.

"Nothing's free, asshole. Now leave me alone," she demanded threateningly, clutching her large purse to her side. Briskly she continued across, ignoring his continuing calls. Luckily he turned there with a final holler of 'Fuck you, bitch!' and sped off toward Lemmon Valley. Sighing in disgust, Chenoa stopped at the bus stop bench and sat down. Her mind felt too heavy to make it to the gas station.

Stead was a section of Reno, Nevada populated by felons, drug addicts and helpless, hopeless kids who turn to alcohol and sex for relief. Duplexes of faded yellow and rusted brown leered down with windows covered in cardboard and neglected yards. Run down trailer parks completed Stead's misery, supplying a surplus of poverty. It was dangerous here during the day and with her being there at eleven p.m., her chances of escaping unscathed were slim. Would've been safer to get in the car with that man, psycho or not. Rape here was a likelier thing than death. Chenoa would know first hand.

"I hate this place," Chenoa grumbled in a depleted heated whisper as she tapped her soft boots on the grungy floor. Being here just reminded her of all the horrible things…such things…

Matt will be angry. Of course he was always upset about something but it was a good idea to take her mind off the past. Always it seemed he was ready to fly off the handle about the minutest thing and normally that meant a few new bruises for her. Oh, he never meant it and normally she believed him but he had a habit of grabbing her too roughly even in play. She loved him dearly but that volatile temper was tearing them a part along with his paranoia.

Chenoa vaguely pondered why she was out there and if she even wanted to go home tonight. She would eventually. This empty, hollow resignation wouldn't give her peace. He thought she was cheating as he always does when all she did was go to the store and get some milk. Took to long to come back so he got pissed off.

It was all so fucking depressing, she thought as she rubbed her arm over her sweater where he grabbed her and squeezed harshly. Why did she love him? She wasn't even sure anymore. He was charming, funny, bold and brave. Felt like a goofy knight from a kids book but then he grew angry, moody and possessive. He didn't care. Didn't try to stop her when she stormed away, crying to drive her pain away

Lighting the last cigarette, she took a heavy drag and let her head fall back on the brick wall behind her. The stars were distant and cold tonight. They didn't care for this hollow in her soul where faith, hope and virtue used to reside. Suddenly, she wished she could reach them, touch their displacement. Do they love their loneliness as she loved her pain?

Softly Chenoa whispered a fragment of a song she knew. She couldn't remember where she heard it though.

"Eva flies away. Dreams the world far away. In this cruel children's game there's no friend to call her name," a shuddery sigh escaped her and she closed her heavy, cried-out eyes. Seemed like that song was written for her. How she longed to disappear and never feel this depression. It almost made her want to jump in front of the rickety bus that wheezed up. It hissed loudly like a coal and sank down, it's rattling doors sliding open.

"Why not?" Chenoa huffed dully as she stood, tossing the butt on the ground. As she crushed the sparks to death with her boot toe, a strange tingling cold crept up her shins. At first she thought it was the spring frost crawling up her legs under her jeans, stealing the strength from the limbs.

Chenoa froze; listening for something she didn't know but wanted. The greasy-faced bus driver with his pock-marked flabby cheeks was talking to her but it sounded like gibberish to her tuned ears.

A low moaning rustle grew and echoed down the dark street, growing louder. The bones in Chenoa's spine fused together at that as she stared down the empty street. Above and around she heard the new-grown leaves in the forlorn trees move in concert to the rushing wind, making the sound of a crashing wave. Every instinct in her burger-eating, coffee-fed, cigarette-sucking form screamed to run as fast as her legs could carry her. But she couldn't move. She couldn't think. Not of Matt, not of her truck or even the new bruises.

Dully, she noticed that the bus was sidling away. For a moment her attention delved into it as she watched the great mammoth of wires, rust and wheels. It sighed goodbye and turned the corner. Chenoa looked back down the street and the wind engulfed her in its teeth.

Birds. Chenoa heard thousands of birds singing, cackling and whooping above her in a cacophony of noise. It was beautiful, she laughed in her drowsy mind as she awoke. The second thing that came to her was the smell of earth. Rich, churned soil and wood smoke. It was a good and soulful smell.

"I'm dreaming," Chenoa murmured softly, her eyes still closed to the golden light outside of her. "He finally hit me. I'm just asleep."

Contentedly, her hands slid about the ground beside her; leaves, soft grass, ashes. This dream reminded her of that meditation c.d. she had with the cheerful, reverent piano solos and recorded birds. So calm and clean. Life was never this lovely.

Suddenly, Chenoa found herself eager to see this fantastic dream Matt's hands delivered her to. With a bit of a childish grin, she opened her eyes to the blinding sun light. It filtered down from the tops of the trees whose roofs she couldn't see. Sleepily, she smiled at the pretty, strange yellow and red birds that darted about the forest, clinging to the strange silver moss that grew in it.

A sharp pain stung the tip of Eva's finger when she shifted it next to her. She frowned lightly. Dreams don't hurt. Rolling her head to the side she looked at her limp hand lying on the dark green earth. Blood and a splinter. Real. It was real.

With a sharp gasp Chenoa sat up, cradling her hand. Carefully she plucked the piece of sharp wood free, panic beginning to jump her nerves. Where was she? This wasn't a dream.

"What the fuck?" Chenoa breathed, peering in the hard, golden light. The forest was huge, the gnarled trunks of the trees putting the ancient red woods to shame in their size. A large burned black circle of grass sprawled next to her, scalded and smoking sulkily. Several of them spotted the ground she realized as she stood on shaky legs.

"Hello?! Hello!" Chenoa cried out in wild panic as her fear burst into hysterics. Where the hell was she?! No one but the startled birds answered her, screeching and flying in fright, leaving her in stifling silence. A tremor began racing in her hands as she found her purse nearby. As soon as her numb fingers grabbed the straps she dropped it from post-shock.

"Stop it now. Calm down," she reprimanded herself before taking several deep breaths. Again picking it up, Chenoa looked about. Nothing could be seen above or to either side: just trees and silver moss. Turning about she found that there were wisps of smoke drifting lazily from that direction. Fire could mean people of some sort.

Trembling and jumping at each sound, the woman walked slowly through the trees, following a broad direction. The smoke steadily grew thicker and thicker, stinging her eyes and gagging her. Covering her mouth and nose, Chenoa kept her hand to a tree as she rounded it to find the source.

A large fire fumed and cackled in a clearing, licking up to the sky in hungering snaps. The heat of it forced her to step back as it warmed her face, tightening the skin. Billowing drafts of smoke danced about her and above, closing her in its vaporous embrace. Through it she could barely see a lone figure sitting by the flames, dangerously close. But something was strange about that person's form. Chenoa tried to peer closer, squinting her eyes but the smoke was acrid and stinging.

Some instinct clicked in her that something was wrong, unnatural. A jolt of icy fear shot down her belly and she turned in run away. Fuck this place!

A scream tore from her lips when she made the about-face. The only thing she saw was a broad chest, donned in a deep blue tunic and several regal sashes. That wasn't what scared the living shit out of her though. Chenoa looked up instinctively into a very different, familiar face.

It had a longish jaw with soft earth-brown lips that were smiling softly but that didn't register to her frightened mind. Under thoughtful, frowning brows were deep brown eyes, startled and reflective. Soft thick hair was mussed on its head was the color of warm honey. But it had two long ears like a fucking kangaroo!

Chenoa's mouth hung open after her scream and her hazel eyes widened. It tried to say something to her, its voice low and soothing but she couldn't understand. It was all so muffled and blurry and she couldn't understand.

All that she knew was that her eyes were rolling up to the dark of her skull and the world went black.


	2. Chapter 2

Voices drifted in the dark.

"Where did you find her?" soft voice, nice deep and feminine.

"Wandering the forest. Chi and I were out burning the leaves and she came upon us," Chenoa knew this deep voice.

"She's a Newcomer. Tao needed her for something," replied a gruffer, upset person. Coming completely awake, Chenoa kept her eyes closed again, afraid this time. Underneath her she felt a soft mattress and quilts tucked about her, a fire crackled nearby, radiating warmth and comfort. She didn't feel it though. Terror raked her form, tightening the muscles and strangling her breath.

Sudden loud clangs of metal scraping metal made her heart jump up her esophagus and she opened her eyes a slit. Five wavering, dark figures stood and sat in the small room near her, hovering as they spoke. One of them moved its arms sharply, making the grating noises.

"She is much older than Ryan was. Do you suppose she knows him?" one of them, a different, younger voice replied to the silent one. They grew quiet in thought and Chenoa felt her uncontrollable panic flood her even more. What were they? Where was she? Her mind couldn't race enough to find an answer. All thoughts scattered like dust in the wind.

"I shouldn't have frightened her so," the deep, soft voice muttered in self-anger. One of them, smaller and more delicate, moved closer and touched it consolingly.

"You couldn't help her fear, Yun. Remember Ryan," it said in a gentle, womanly tone.

Slowly, Chenoa's heart rate came back down as she listened. Their soft words soothed her a little even though they weren't directed but her confusion couldn't abate. They didn't seem dangerous but then again real monsters never do. The names she heard had puzzled her further. Yun? Ryan? Tao? It all sounded rather familiar but she just couldn't remember. What was it she had heard of: kung fu kangaroos? Now that is just retarded with a helmet.

Beginning to feel cornered and frightened again, Chenoa slowly opened her eyes completely. For a few dumb seconds she stared up at the wooden rafters that crossed the ceiling, dancing in a pale, languid blue light that shined from outside the round window next to her. Pretty. Slowly she looked about, not moving her head. The bed she lay in took up the entire wall by the window, the coverlets brushing the bottom sill. To her right was a small wooden table built into the wall with two chairs and across from her-

"She's awake."

Quickly, Chenoa snapped her now alert gaze on the still figures that sat and watched her carefully. They all looked human-ish with kangaroo characteristics like tails, thin short fur and ears. This was like some crazy acid trip. Only one was female garbed in cream and brown robes. The rest were in various colors of red, blue, green, and grey. Chenoa recognized the regal one in blue as the first who found her.

He moved a little to calm her after seeing her drawn, wide-eyed face, hand out. Chenoa jumped up in the bed, back to the wall, her hands scrambling to find a weapon of some sort.

"Don't touch me!" she screamed in utter terror, her brown-black hair falling in her wide eyes. All five of them froze, looking concerned and puzzled. A sudden harrumph can from the scruffy older one with the white beard as he sat down and gave her a stern look.

"Calm down, Newcomer. We are not going to hurt you," he said a bit sharply, arms crossing over his chest. At the sound of his voice, Chenoa began to hyperventilate, chest heaving in short breaths. Clasping a hand to her pounding heart she realized she no longer wore her jeans and sweater. A loose white cotton gown was there instead, modest and light.

"What the hell?! Did you strip me?!" she shrieked in horror, looking at them with accusing tears in her eyes. The one in blue put up a hand, trying to calm her.

"Your clothing was soiled and you needed rest. Please, sit down and calm yourself," he requested slowly, coming one step closer. Chenoa fell to her knees and shrank into the corner by the window, drawing her legs to her chest.

"What do you want?" she stammered through trembling lips. The tears abated for the moment but her body wouldn't stop trembling. "There's money in my purse and uh…credit cards…my social security number-"

"We don't want any of that, Newcomer. We wish to know who you are and why you are here," replied the male in fiery red and orange. He was young sounding with a mess of curly hair on his head. Chenoa eyed them warily.

"Who are you?" she countered quickly.

"I am Yun, Guardian of Water," the one in cobalt stepped forward gracefully and gave a low bow. He pointed to the gruff male in brown and green robes. "He is Lai, Master of Wood."

The grizzled animal-man nodded in greeting.

"Tsun, Friend of Earth," he indicated the female. She too nodded, the delicate white flowers about her soft brow shifting.

"Chi is the Warrior of Fire," the one in flames did a dramatic, playful spin and bow, earning an annoyed grunt from Lai. He gave her a mischievous grin that did not settle her nerves.

"And Yee, Champion of Metal," Yun finished as he clasped the rather large bystanders arm. He nodded and made a weird sign with his iron linked arms. "We are the Warriors of-"

"Virtue."

The world trembled from Chenoa's lips as it slammed into her mind out of the dark of memory. That was it. They all gave her a confused look as she stammered hopelessly.

"I-I know you. I knew I did. You're from that kid movie my little brother used to watch all the time. God! Oh, God, I've gone crazy," Chenoa moaned in her throat, clutching her head and staring blankly at the merry fire. "I've finally snapped. I'm seeing imaginary people."

"You are not crazy," Tsun reassured her softly. Chenoa's gaze focused on her and she snorted a little deranged laugh.

"Oh yes I am. Depression finally did it. You aren't real. It's just a fantastic spasm in my sanity. This can't be real," she was babbling now. "That kid with that book and the giant…what was it?....Rooz? and that guy, Kamadi or something."

The five warriors watched the panicky woman in concern. Her fingers were twisted in her frayed dark hair as she tugged at it in fear.

"And-and-Lifesprings, right?" Chenoa finally asked once she settled again, peering at them with slight reasoning. "Am I right?"

Chi nodded a bit gravely in response. "All of its true. Ryan did come to Tao and save us. And now you have arrived."

Chenoa felt that stab at her meanly. They expected something of her. She choked a dry sob and looked at them in pure desperation.

"I have to go home. Matt'll be so mad at me. I can't stay here!" she broke down finally, burying her face in her knees and sobbing. All she could think about was that she was insane and that Matt was going to be so angry. She was afraid of this imaginary world but she was terrified to go home. The bed gave a little gently and a soft, kind hand rubbed her shaking back.

"Please, calm down. You are straining yourself," Tsun whispered gently as she patted her shoulder. Slowly Chenoa's tears stopped and she wiped her eyes. "What is your name?"

She looked up at the soft-featured Roo and gave a shuddery sigh. Damn she was tall.

"Chenoa. My name is Chenoa." It was a Native American name her mother had given her for 'dove'. Father was a full blood Paiute when he was alive, giving her the dark hair and caramel colored skin. Her cheekbones were high and wide set as well with her grandmother's large lips. The only true thing she inherited from her Mom was her hazel eyes.

"Chenoa, did these happen here?" the Roo asked her carefully, pointing at her exposed arm. She glanced down to spot a large purple and black bruise on her skin in the shape of hard fingers. She choked a little when she spotted the others on her legs and wrists in various shades of purple and brown.

"No," she admitted, finding she just couldn't lie. "Matt did it."

A frown crossed all of them.

"Who is Matt?" asked Lai in a simmering, angry voice. Chenoa flinched and wished she could hide them again.

"My fiancé," they looked confused. "Um…my betrothed."

"No virtuous man would do this to the one he loves," Tsun advised sadly. Chenoa felt a protective spark of anger at that for him.

"It was an accident," she growled in restrained fury. Yun shook his head sharply and came forward, drawing her attention and dispelling her anger. With one knee on the bed, he leaned forward and grasped her arm gently but firmly. The woman tensed but let him examine it.

"No, if it was an accident there would be only one. Not all of this," he answered in a tight, bitter way. It bothered her that his eyes softened in care and his lips hardened in pure disgust for her injuries and for Matt. Yee nodded and briefly said something in his jerky sign language.

"He says there is no excuse for this violence," Chi translated obligingly.

She barely paid attention to that dictation. Her focus was locked solely on Yun's fingers that were trailing softly over her arm, raising goose pimples. Under her flesh, pure shocks of electricity seemed to spark through her veins, flushing her in a smoldering heat. And just at his touch…

Abruptly, the Roo stood and walked out of the room, his stride sharp and agitated.

"Forgive him. He is troubled," Tsun sighed as she stood. "Rest now. You are safe."


	3. Chapter 3

The sun shined through Chenoa's window when she woke again, golden and warm. This time she was alone with the sound of people bustling and chattering outside and below. After a quiet examination, she found her clothes still gone and her purse on the table. Cell didn't work of course and everything was in it. Part of her had hoped she would wake up in Tao and it puzzled her.

Her heart was calm now and her mind clearer as she tried to remember everything about that movie. No one came to check on her for the next hour but someone had left her a dress earlier that morning. It was a simple dark green gown with golden embroidery on the sleeves and dipping neckline. Under the bed was a pair of slippers, matching colors. Chenoa smiled as she undressed. Hell, why not?

A knock on the door startled her as she finished putting on makeup in her portable mirror. It was so routine now it felt wrong not to do it. Yun stood there when she opened it, bearing a tray of food.

"Good morning," he greeted a bit uncomfortably. Chenoa gave a flitting smile before stepping back.

"Good morning. Come in," she said despite the tightness in her chest. This was real. All of it.

Gracefully Yun came into the room and immediately went to the table. Setting down the tray he turned, bowed and briskly went to leave. A pang of loneliness bit Chenoa and she held out a hand.

"Wait! Please? I'm sorry for last night. I didn't mean to be such a mess," she said quickly, feeling shame flood her. He turned and looked at her with a pondering expression before sighing.

"There's no need to apologize. You were frightened and rightfully so," he amended gently, his arms crossing over his broad chest. Chenoa shrugged it off before sitting at the table.

"Sit with me please. I'm calm now."

Yun hesitated for a moment before taking the seat across from her. He pointed pushed the tray of rice, fruit and bread to her. Chenoa picked up a roll and broke it.

"Why were you so upset last night?" she asked in honest confusion. "You don't know me enough to care."

"One should care even if a stranger or an enemy is injured," he answered elusively, tightly. Chenoa watched him as he gazed out the open door, chewing on the sweet bread. Virtue again, she supposed.

"Well, where I'm from virtue has no ground. I'm lucky all I get is bruises," she admitted. "And I love him. That forgives it, doesn't it?"

"No!" Yun snapped suddenly, ice flickering in his tongue. "It doesn't forgive that. Does he change? Does he fight his urges to hurt you?"

Chenoa sat there stunned, her hands coming up to thread through her long dark brown-black hair. She stayed quiet. He didn't and he wouldn't change. She knew that. But she loved him. It's worth it and that's what she would tell herself.

"Your silence says more than you know. No good man hurts out of anger," Yun continued, not sounding satisfied like Matt would of. He was right but he drew no comfort in it. After a moment he continued in a softer voice. "Love solves all things but not when it comes from one person out of two."

Chenoa nodded absently.

"Do you believe he truly loves you?" Yun asked quite seriously, his dark brown eyes boring into hers. Chenoa's absent, hurt look hardened into a glare.

"Yes," she replied, voice hard. "He loves me. He forgives my weaknesses as I do his."

Yun snorted at that.

"Some forgiveness. It looks more like punishment."

Tears quickly formed in Chenoa's hazel eyes. How many times had she heard this tune from everyone else? 'You're life has turned to pain, Chenoa. You suffer.' Those same people that left her alone for all those years. And Matt begs her not to leave, to stay. He'll try harder and she stayed. Week later, another fight. Another agony.

"Forgive me," Yun muttered suddenly, his voice sad and soft. Chenoa refocused on him. A frown creased his brow and his earth-colored lips turned down. "I should not judge so harshly. It's not my place."

He looked to her in a mildly pleading way. It surprised Chenoa to find his expression and person more human than others she knew. She shook her head and timidly smiled.

"Don't need to apologize. It's true. I know it but…" she paused and looked closely at the strange man. "I can't help that I love. It's funny. My dad used to tell me I had too big of a heart. Then he passed away."

Yun's gaze grew softer and he looked down at his hands. He considered something intently.

"You were alone most of your life, weren't you?" he asked finally.

"Never haven't been, I suppose. Gotten used to being alone and lonely. Even with Matt."

"What sort of man was Matt?"

Chenoa chewed her bottom lip, embarrassed at having to describe the violent lover.

"He has…a lot of anger built up inside and I guess sometimes he can't handle it. He can blow up at the stupidest things and call me the worst things. Every time he says he's sorry but then he does it again and again," she said slowly, her thoughts wandering. "But he did go through a lot as a kid so I don't really blame him."

The Roo made a thoughtful sound and stared off into his own mind for a while, gaze lingering on her. Chenoa brushed her hair behind an ear and cleared her throat in nervousness.

"So…have you guys figured out why I am here?"

Yun snapped his gaze on her sharply and he analyzed her shrewdly.

"No. There is no war, no major troubles that plague Tao. The council cannot think of why you were brought here," he explained mildly, plucking an apple from the tray. "Perhaps the trouble has yet to come. In any case, virtue will lead us through."

Chenoa smiled a bit ashamedly.

"I don't know what good I am or if I believe in virtue. Goodness is something I've never really understood," she admitted. "I don't think I even have that much in me."

He watched her fixedly for a moment before leaning closer. His dark eyes were troubled but fascinated. A myriad of restrained feelings danced in them as he smiled and held out his hand.

"Here. Let me see," he requested carefully, still seeming wary of frightening her. Chenoa was frightened but not half as horridly as when she first awoke here. Timidly she scooted her chair closer. With a small smile she placed her hand in his, feeling that strange heated tingling again. Yun closed his long, dark fingers over her smaller hand, marveling at how cool and tiny they felt. For a few moments he focused on her hand, eyes darting like he was reading a chart in the air. He smiled finally and rubbed his thumb over the back of her hand.

"You have plenty of positive kung that just hasn't been tapped into yet," he explained easily. Chenoa frowned in confusion.

"Kung?"

"Yes. It's the force that guides us in right and wrong. You have an abundance of energy to good that is dying to break loose. This is a very good thing."

After blushing for a moment, Chenoa shrugged.

"How? What can I do?"

The Warmblood smiled a bit mischievously.

"I'll show you."


	4. Chapter 4

Chenoa groaned in frustration as she stumbled to the forest floor yet again. Her ankle gave out this time, collapsing and sending her to the dirt. Pouting in annoyance, she sat up and gave the big Roo a plaintive look. Paiute or not she was not graceful in the least.

"I suck. I keep losing my balance," she grumbled grumpily. Yun shook his head and lowered the stance he was perfectly poised in. Coming over he crouched in front of her, long thick tail twitching.

"Tai Chi's fundamental principal is balance. Balance in the body, in the mind, in all things. You must learn," he advised slowly, making sure each word sunk in. Chenoa groaned again and rolled her eyes.

"No offense or anything but I can't do this. I keep falling," she rebutted darkly. Yun knew her frustration was directed at herself and not his virtue. Once again he held out his large hands.

"Then you must get back up again," he smiled largely. Chenoa blew another sigh and prayed to whatever ironic god there was to not let her fall again. Grasping his oversized hands, she gave a pleasant shiver at how warm they were.

Yun pulled her to her feet as he stood up and led her back to the spot by the river. It lolled and lapped by the green shore, growing louder as Yun approached. Like art in motion, cascades of water droplets hit the rocks to dance up into the afternoon air, desperate to reach him. It loved him, Chenoa realized.

"Now, try again," he ordered in a masterly way. Puffing a breath of annoyed air, she raised her left leg to bring the thigh parallel to her hip bone. The foot pointed down towards the ground sharply as her arms came out to her sides, palms up. Then her slipper-shod foot began to quake.

"Oh crap!" she squeaked as her balance pitched backwards. Sudden, gentle hands propped her back up before she fell too far, steadying her. She froze as Yun gave a low laugh in her ear and the hands slid across her shoulders to her elbows.

"Like this, Chenoa," he instructed softly, forcing her arms up above her head to clap together. A shudder coursed pleasantly through her veins when he brought her palms in front of her face, leaning about her. Chest to her back…The hot hands slid back over her shoulder to her waist, hitching there to keep her steady.

"Alright, now lift the leg a little higher and close your eyes," Yun breathed easily, a slight strain in his voice. "Relax and find your center."

Doing as she was told, Chenoa felt her breath falter when his hand let go to grasp the underside of her knee to support her. After a few moments it slid away with the one on her waist. He was testing her now, she knew. Her supporting leg twitched rebelliously but held.

After a few minutes of listening to the now quiet river and the cackling birds, Chenoa smiled and opened her eyes.

"Yun, I did it," she cheered herself as she lowered the stance and turned around. There was no one there but a few golden leaves falling to earth like angels. A slight weight landed in her stomach and her spirits dropped. He left.

Trying hard not to let it get to her, Chenoa sat at the base of a huge tree and picked at the innocent grass. She tried to think of Matt and all the wonderful (and few) times they had together and was distressed to find the memories dim and old. Yet her soul felt lighter as well and all the bruises were beginning to fade.

Chenoa let her head fall back against the bark of the tree much as she did with the brick in Stead. Why did he leave?

Yun looked down from the high hidden branch he had leaped upon, stewing in his own inner turmoil. Gazing at her as she pulled her legs to her chest and hid her face in them (a common defense posture for her), he knew she was hurt. The confusion and tumult he felt forced him away and he knew it was against his virtue to do this. But he couldn't handle it. He could meet every battle and find a way for everyone to win but this…it was purely beyond him. And he had lied. He knew why she was here but couldn't tell anyone out of shame.

A soft, barely audible thud next to him alerted the Roo as Chi landed. He watched the younger Warmblood lean against the body of the tree and gaze at him thoughtfully.

"We all know you are troubled. Why is this Newcomer so hard for you to be around?" Chi asked quietly. Yun took a deep breath and turned to the other, a little shocked as always by his flame robes.

"I cannot say."

"I understand. But she does not. The Lifespring is in an uproar over her appearance. They are frightened at the possibility of more war," Chi continued in a serious tone. He looked down at Chenoa. "We need to know what this means."

Yun stifled the urge to scream in frustration. Not even in his self-imposed banishment had he felt such utter desperation for an answer. The strange urges to touch her would not abate and neither did this painful longing. No warrior should feel so helpless.

"It would be wise to consider everything thoroughly. I asked Yee to give her a tour of the Lifespring," Chi finished lightly. Yun looked at him to see a small shrug. "To take her mind off things."

With that the brightly colored Roo turned and gracefully leapt off, gently bouncing off other trees.

Yun let loose a growl of annoyance, crossing his arms over his chest. Damn his stupidity.


	5. Chapter 5

Chenoa jumped out of her skin when she finally collected her nerves and looked up at the tingling sensation of someone watching her. The tall, mute Roo stood before her patiently, tail swishing in the grass and looked as if he had been waiting for a while now. He nodded to her briefly, pointing one long finger at her then himself. Chenoa looked at him in horrified confusion. He wanted to do what with her?!

Patiently, Yee made a sign for walking and home which she understood. Oh, he was her babysitter. Getting up, the woman brushed herself off and motioned for him to lead the way. It was rather nice that words weren't needed in this confusion.

When she and Yun had left Master Chung's Lifespring, they had gone out the back side to avoid the over-curious villagers. Now she walked in and the sight simply overwhelmed her poor senses, so used to glass and stone. The entirety of the city was built in the tall, gnarled tree trunks and even in the gargantuan limbs that twined overhead. Boats floated in the glowing blue water below, drifting around the large fountain which sprouted up and sprinkled glittering water. Chenoa felt it mist her cheeks and eyelids as she gazed up at the crystalline drops. It was beautiful and insane and she loved it.

Let me never leave, she found herself wishing. I miss Matt but I don't want to go home. Let me forget my life before.

Then the crowd massed upon her, with a hundred tongues asking a thousand questions. Stunned and suddenly muted by the attention, Chenoa backed up, glancing about for an escape. Yee began waving them off, his visage stern in annoyance. Clasping her shoulders in his enormous hands, he steered her gently away through the crowd. Chenoa waited for the pleasant shudder she experienced when one of them touched her but it didn't come.

The large Warmblood guided her along several wooden bridges to a flight of spiral stairs carved from the body of the tree. Chenoa gave him a puzzled look to which he motioned upwards.

"Ah, yes, glad to see you finally brought the Newcomer," a stately man said in weary excitement once they gained the top level. He sat behind a sturdy desk with a thousand papers and rolled manuscripts. He stood to greet them, a small endearing smile on his lined face. The long gold hair was pulled back in a regal tie, streaked with silver. As he shook her cold hand his dark grey eyes studied her shrewdly. "Chenoa, right dear?"

"Um, yes," she fumbled, trying to look professional or at least decent.

"My name is Ravin. I am the current mayor of Master Chung's Lifespring," he introduced lightly as he led her to a comfortable chair. Yee stood by the door, looking like a living statue. "Now, we have great concern as to why you are here."

"I-I don't know, sir. I honestly just…" she paused for the right words, feeling terribly flustered. "Woke up here."

Ravin looked her over again rather sharply.

"Did you bring anything of importance with you?" he asked carefully, his eyes shifting to her purse. Chenoa caught the look and dragged it to her lap.

"Um…I have gum, pepper-spray, eyeliner, mascara, lipstick, pens, receipts, my iPod," she held up the objects as she spoke. Rivan gave a curious look at the iPod. "It plays music. Here."

Turning on the player she found a song on the Led Zeppelin's album Kashmir and turned it up. Ravin's eyes grew huge as the symphony burst from the tiny earplugs and gave her a sharp, suspicious look.

"Magic?"

"Oh, no! No! It's just technology on Earth. Everyone has these," Chenoa explained quickly and turned it off. "I have no magic."

"Hmm, no ideas as to how or why you are in Tao?" he probed further, deciding to drop the magic questions for now. Chenoa felt like she was under investigation for murder.

"No."

Rivan eyed her for a moment longer before smiling apologetically. He stood and motioned for her to gather her things.

"Well, no worry. We shall find out soon enough. Please pardon me. Last Newcomer brought the end of a war," he explained. "We can't help but be wary."

"It's alright," Chenoa murmured as she stood, glad to be going. Ravin shook her hand again.

"Please go to the dinner hall. I am sure the people are eager to meet you."

Chenoa sighed in relief as she walked down the steps with Yee at her side. He poked her on the arm before they hit ground level and pointed at her bag. She smiled and pulled out the iPod, knowing exactly what he wanted.

"This?"

He nodded, clever eyes deftly racing over the shiny object.

"Here. Let me put them in," she stood on tiptoe to put the tiny plugs in his long, furry ears. Yee made a noise at that and she could tell he was resisting the urge to scratch. Chenoa turned it to medium volume and picked a random song. Hey Momma by Black Eyed Peas.

As soon as it started the Roo's eyes doubled in size and he looked about for the source. Chenoa laughed a little and patted his shoulder. It was funny, hilarious even to see the large warrior glancing about for an invisible enemy, ears twitching at the closeness of the sound.

After a few moments, Yee adjusted and bobbed his head a little to the beat. Handing over the iPod, Chenoa figured she'd never see it again.

The dining hall was filled to the brim with loud, chattering people and Warmbloods, talking more than eating. Food was passed back and forth across the five long tables. It was all vegetarian: squashes, fruit, rice and others but Chenoa found herself very full after a few servings. The dinner reminded her of family night at her grandmothers and her fragrant squash. And the people were horribly kind to her. For a while it stunned her to find such warmth from utter strangers and that they wanted to hear her. They wanted stories and her thoughts. At home she was considered mildly crazy and was generally ignored, especially by Matt. But here they took her seriously.

The sun had set outside when she emerged, surrounded by curious people. It was a little suffocating to be so hounded even with the crickets singing and clear air. Chenoa glanced to the side to see Yee studiously scrolling through the iPod, stopping it to play. He grunted at a few songs before finding one he liked.

"Chenoa," a familiar voice drew her attention. She turned to find Yun in front of her, a sad frown creasing his brow. The smile melted from her as she looked at his serious face. "May I speak to you alone?"

Chenoa swallowed hard and nodded, unable to find her voice. Muttering rang out behind her as she stepped closer. Yun put out his hand for her, beckoning.

As soon as her fingers touched his, Yun snatched her up in his strong, warm arms. Chenoa squeaked in dignified surprise and instinctively fought against him as his powerful legs lifted them off the ground, away from the Lifespring. She stopped immediately when she peeked under his arm to find the world flying by in the trees, a blur of dark shapes. After that she clung to his robes for dear life. That tingling started again, heady and delicious, when his hands pressed against her back as he leapt from branch to branch.

"Where are you taking me?" Chenoa yelled as they bounced crazily off a cliff face. Yun's lips turned down at the ends as he focused on his path, not responding. She figured she'd just hang on for the ride.

Finally, just when she thought her newly digested dinner would evacuate, Yun landed. Chenoa peered out of the safety of his arms to find them in a silent woodland clearing. It was dark under the trees, no light from above whatsoever. Tiny white flowers glowed underfoot, casting a chilly glow on the tree trunks and them.

Yun let go of her and immediately began pacing furiously about the clearing, muttering to himself lowly. It amazed her that he was so bothered and yet she hurt for it as well.

"Yun," Chenoa called out timidly. He looked at her sharply before stopping his frantic march. His gaze softened and he calmed himself, sighing as he rubbed his eyes.

"Forgive me. I do not know what I am doing," he apologized darkly, finally looking up at her. The intensity of his deep brown eyes frightened her and she found herself shivering.

"What did you want to talk about, Yun?" Chenoa responded quietly. He took a moment to gather himself before speaking.

"I know why you are here," Yun said before pausing. Eva peered at him closely and realized that he was embarrassed but determined. "I thought you should know why I ran away."

Yun stopped again and Chenoa found herself staring. He was powerfully built, all muscle and grace under his short, soft fur. His face was hardened by battle and years of harsh training but his earthen lips were soft in thought as was his brow. The eyes which peered from high cheekbones gleamed golden in the flowers glow. He was handsome by any standards and Chenoa never thought she would think so. He was entrancing, strong and unknowingly seductive. It almost felt wrong that her body flushed in a heat just by looking at him.

Unconsciously, Chenoa stepped closer and closer, watching as the muscles in his face hardened in distress. She didn't know what she was doing or why she found him irresistible but it felt right in a way Matt never did. Slowly her arms opened and she smiled.

"Yun…" she beckoned as the heat flushed her cheeks unbearably. He drew in a harsh breath and before he could think he found himself clutching her soft form to him. It startled him vaguely at how powerful her draw was for him. All she said was his name. Her arms wrapped about his neck as she nuzzled her lips against his chin. The warmth and softness of her in his arms dizzied the warrior and he held her to him tighter.

Yun took a deep breath, ashamed of the words he had to say.

"Chenoa, you were sent here for me. A great loneliness was engulfing me and tearing me from the others. Tao sent you to calm this, to keep us as protectors. Tao answered my prayers," he whispered in her sensitive ear. "I wasn't expecting it. How could I have known this would happen? I am sorry."

Chenoa let her head fall back so she could look wide-eyed up at him. She was sent for him…as a bride? Is that what he meant?

"How do you know that is what happened?" she asked a bit sharply. Yun winced and grew a small smile. Slowly he pulled one of her hands off his shoulder and interlaced the fingers with his own. Immediately the flesh smoldered in heat through her arm to her heart.

"Do you feel that?" he returned, voice deep and thoughtful. "Do you feel that tingling?"

Chenoa's breath hitched as she nodded shivering.

"I couldn't feel that with anyone else here."

"You weren't supposed to."

A bolt of sheer panic ran through Chenoa's veins and it took all her control not to let it get the better of her. She was taken from her monochromatic life to live as a lover to a Roo in a magical land? Her sole purpose here was to love this stranger so he can go on being a guardian? Yun buried his nose by her ear, inhaling her foreign, sweet perfume.

"I ran away because I knew it once I touched you and realized it wasn't fair. You didn't ask for this," he finished darkly and began to pull away. For some reason she didn't understand, Chenoa held on tighter, refusing to let go.

"But I did. I've been asking for years and didn't realize it. When Matt hurt me…I begged to be taken away cause it hurt so much to love him," she explained slowly as it came to her. "I just didn't-I didn't think…"

The realization hit her like a kick to the gut. Slowly but determinedly she freed herself from his arms and stepped back. The look on her face grew soft, sad but sure.

"I do not want to be thrown from one man to another."

Yun flinched at that and looked away, his lips tight in dejection and the corners of his sad eyes crinkling. She reached up, disturbed at that, and forced him to look to her. She smiled in confused affection.

"I can't go home now, Yun. I don't think I really want to. Give me time. Let me come to love you," she murmured in a tone that was more a command than a request. The dark of his eyes grew a bit brighter in hope. "I think that I could come to that. But magic can't make me love you."

This felt like a dream, a fantasy come to life. Here she was holding a fictitious person and yet he felt more real than any man she'd had between her legs. He was who he was; no masks, no sugary words, no deception. Just him.

Yun considered her words thoroughly and nodded.

"That is wise. Let us be friends and see where this goes. I too am thrust upon the situation. Let our lives go like water itself," he mused distantly as if amazed he hadn't come upon it himself.

"Yes, lets be close friends."


	6. Chapter 6

"It's been a week and still we have no answers," Rivan grumbled as he sat at his desk, twisting some random piece of parchment in his fingers. The villagers had been rough on him, panicking about war and demanding information he didn't have. All five warriors stood with him and Chenoa, supporting him under his positions demands. Rivan looked at them and put his hands up helplessly. "What if this was a mistake?"

"No, there are no mistakes when it comes to Tao," Lai argued in a frustrated growl. "It doesn't accidentally pull someone from another world here."

"Then what is her purpose here?" Tsun pondered softly. Yun and Chenoa exchanged a quick glance, reaffirming their agreement. Not a word was to be spoken to anyone else about what they knew until it was proved or finished. It was for the best, Chenoa had urged. It was uncomfortable knowing what her purpose was on top of being an alien (sort of) than to have the world watching, waiting for her heart to bounce to him.

"I still don't know. I wish I did," Chenoa said again for the millionth time that week. Rivan sighed heavily and leaned back in his chair, covering his face with his hands.

"Perhaps the trouble is not here but elsewhere in Tao," Chi mused, watching Yee trying to work the now dead iPod. His upset look was that of a child with a run-over puppy. Rather funny.

"What are you suggesting?"

"Look over the other Lifesprings. Make sure none of them are in peril," Lai finished, knowing what Chi's line of thought was. "We can split up and check on our home Lifesprings and the surrounding areas."

"Yes, that sounds like a better idea than sitting and waiting," Tsun agreed. "We'll leave in the morning."

"And what of Chenoa?" Rivan asked, seeming pleased with the arrangements. Yun stepped forward as Chenoa knew he would.

"I will take her with me to the Lagoon Lifespring," he offered with nothing but offhand concern. Rivan gave her a mildly worried look.

"Are you okay with traveling in Tao?"

Chenoa smiled largely as she hadn't in years. "I would love to."

"I feel weird," Chenoa grumbled as she looked at herself in the mirror. She wore white traveling robes with cream shorts and long lace-up sandals. The tight but comfortable robes and sashes only came to her upper thighs. It looked cool just strange to see on herself.

"You said you wanted to blend in more," Tsun chuckled light-heartedly as she approached with a belt pouch. Chenoa strapped it on along with a scabbard for a short sword. Not that she knew how to use one. Once the woman Roo went off to properly arrange her pack, she spent a moment examining herself in the morning light. The jumble of dark thick hair was drawn up out of the way in a messy bun and her makeup was mostly washed away. The water here did something to her skin, making it glow and be more vibrant in hues of gold and pink. She really did look like a warrior standing there with her hazel eyes peering back.

"You look fine. No one will know you're a Newcomer," Tsun reassured her unnecessarily.

"I just look-actually, I look like the 'me' I always dreamt of," she admitted in mild embarrassment. "It's just odd."

"That is good though. You seem more at peace with yourself than you were when you first arrived," the other stated in observation.

"I am."

A shadow darkened the doorway abruptly as Yee walked in. He gave them an impatient look, tapped his long foot and pointed up at the hidden sun. They were running late. Tsun sighed and carried over Chenoa's pack.

"We're coming, Yee. Learn some patience," she admonished lightly. He scowled impressively and made some sharp gesture before crossing his arms and waiting. After putting on the pack, Chenoa glanced about for anything she might've forgotten. Nope, not even left over gum.

"Do not worry. We will all be back soon," Tsun said, thinking she was frightened. Chenoa gave a small laugh.

"Yes, and then what?"


	7. Chapter 7

"How long will it take to get to the Lifespring?" Chenoa huffed as they climbed upwards. Stupid hill. 'Course Yun was already at the top. Sometimes she hated how muscular he was and how wimpy she was. Yun peered about in the falling light before answering.

"Two or three days at most."

"Great."

As soon as she crested the ridge, Chenoa caught her breath and looked about. The trees had thinned out and grown skinnier as they walked, allowing the pink-grey evening to fall in. It was quite pretty with the gold and red foliage falling about them in gentle cascades.

"When we get past the canyon, I will make a boat. We can't reach it otherwise," Yun added as he began trotting down the hill. Chenoa perked up at that.

"Boat? That sounds better," she chirped, almost skipping to catch up. "Will we get to the canyon today?"

Yun shook his head and smiled down at her.

"No. We'll stop and camp in a little while. By tomorrow afternoon we will be through to the ocean," he assured her. He gave her a sudden mischievous smile that made her wary. "Let's cover some ground first."

Chenoa gave a nervous snort.

"And how?"

She regretted asking.

"Do-you-know-how-scary-this-is?!" Chenoa screamed as she clung to Yun's back. Her legs were tightly clamped about his solid waist and her arms practically strangled him as the Warmblood easily sped along, bounding twenty-odd feet at a time. Darkness was closing in rapidly and Chenoa grew afraid that he couldn't see. She sure as hell couldn't. It would be hilarious if they ran FWAP!! right into a tree but at the same time it would hurt a lot.

"No! Not really!" he yelled back, a laugh bubbling under his low, rich voice. Chenoa buried her face into the back of his shoulder, inhaling his heady scent and grumbling. All in all, she didn't mind it though. Perhaps it was wrong but it felt nice to have her legs about his powerful hips. When she thought about it, she should feel insane for lusting after a half-man, half-animal being but she didn't. Therefore she didn't think about it much.

Abruptly, Yun stopped and nudged her with his shoulder. They stood on a grassy bank by a steady, large river. Its dark water surged peacefully by them, reflecting the crescent moon above. Almost regretfully, Yun let her slide off his back, rubbing the sore spots in her thighs and bitching.

"We camping now?" Chenoa yawned sleepily as she plopped on her back on the soft grass. The world spun pleasantly behind her eyelids, like she was on a boat twirling in a lake. Yun made some noise of agreement as he knelt beside her. Playfully, he rolled her onto her stomach and wrestled free her pack.

"Yes, but first we should eat. I brought rice cakes."

Chenoa snorted a laugh into the ground.

"Ooh, yummy," she laughed bitterly. Sitting up obediently she watched him as he unpacked the food. The slight moon highlighted the contours of Yun's jaw line and his thoughtful brow. Chenoa found herself staring at the dark shadow of his lips, pressed in concentration. It took her a few moments to realize that he was frowning.

"Hey," she whispered, drawing his attention. "You're really upset about this, aren't you?"

Yun considered her intently, hands still delved into the bag. Heaving a sigh, he let a disturbed, worried look melt on his features. Sitting down fully, he nodded.

"Yes, I am. We are lying to the world, Chenoa, by not telling them what we know. It's not a virtuous way to live," he said in self-anger, his words stinging him when said aloud. "I have never done this."

"I know it hurts you but it's a little late now isn't it? I mean, all of us are spread across Tao," Chenoa tried reasoning, trying to make him feel less guilty. "And it won't hurt to check on the other Lifesprings."

"That is not the issue. Of course it doesn't."

Chenoa bit her lower lip as a disturbing thought came to her like a train. She fiddled with her hands, playing with a ring on her left hand. She had forgotten it till now. For a blank moment she stared at the silver band with its tiny silver flowers. The loss of Matt should hurt but it didn't. She didn't miss the consistent fights, the rage, the jealousy, the bruises; none of it.

"Yun, does it bother you that I'm human?" Chenoa asked softly, unable to look up at him. The awkward silence turned tense and Chenoa closed her eyes, anticipating some hateful words. She heard Yun grow still and her skin practically tingled from the intense scrutiny he leveled on her.

"No. That is not why I am uncomfortable telling the others. You being human doesn't change anything, Chenoa," he finally said, his tone both soothing and reprimanding. She nodded and sighed shakily.

"I kept thinking it was because of me being what I am. I'm nothing special," she admitted. Yun's warm hand suddenly touched her cheek, cupping her jaw in his large palm. Chenoa's eyes flew open to find him leaning across to her with a smile quirking his lips.

"You are. The problem lies with me. It feels shameful that Tao uses its magic to provide me. It is a waste when so many suffer," he explained lowly, his dark eyes sad and thoughtful. Chenoa covered his hand with hers and immediately felt that searing heat drench her body.

"But you didn't ask for this. You didn't summon me. You asked for something to help your loneliness and it happened. It's not our fault or reversible," she said in her best reassuringly sweet voice. Yun shook his head in frustration.

"We have to tell them."

"We will as soon as we get back. I'm sure they won't be too upset."

Yun grimaced a bit and nodded.

"Suppose I've done worse than lie and yet they're still my companions."

"Exactly."

Quietly they sat and ate the rice cakes, watching each other thoughtfully. How different life was now. How strange that she should end up here with a man like him. Was she to spend the rest of her life here? It was better than ending up in a trailer park on the reservation, barefoot with a thousand screaming kids. Matt offered that and that only. No life. No love. But with Yun she could have everything she dreamed of and more. She knew it and it made her heart hurt.

"We should rest for the long trip tomorrow," Yun suddenly said, interrupting her thoughts. Chenoa jumped a little and nodded to cover them. She didn't need to do that anymore but she forgot the fact that he didn't care if she thought.

A chill wind frisked through the trees, ruffling leaves and gave her shivers.

"I don't suppose we brought blankets?" she asked through chattering teeth. He frowned in confusion before shaking his head.

"No. Are you cold?"

"Um. Yeah, I sort of don't have fur."

"Oh, yes."

With his long tail, Yun briskly swept away the leaves near them. A bolt of pure arousal ran through Chenoa again as he began undoing the top layer of his robes, shedding them in haste and disregard. Dear god, did he know how sensual he was in his movements? Underneath he wore a thin, simple robe and pants, forming a bit tightly to him. His body distracted her again with its harsh lines of muscles moving gracefully, hidden, as he made a quick bed.

"We'll sleep together. I'll keep you warm," Yun said briskly, almost coolly as he made a pillow out of her pack. Chenoa swallowed hard and nodded as she undid her scabbard and belt. Sleeping with those on might just be suicidal. As soon as the sandals were off, she crawled in the soft robes, curled up and waited a bit tensely for him. He seemed to hesitate in the dark, his face no longer visible to her eyes.

"I…um…I don't think I have ever slept next to someone before," he admitted slowly, shame and nervousness evident in his deep voice. Chenoa felt a rush of sympathy and smiled blindly.

"Come on. I don't bite…well, not hard, at least," she teased stupidly, trying to lighten the situation. Yun paused again before sitting down, lying back next to her quietly. He allowed her to wrap her arms about his shoulders. It felt like rain, he mused, her fingers trickling over his robes, thudding on his flesh. Chenoa hugged close to him, lips nuzzling to his collarbone under his long jaw.

Carefully, Yun slid his arms about her waist, one hand splaying over her lower back and the other between her shoulder blades. Searing flames seemed to flare through their skin as his lips brushed her forehead accidentally. Chenoa froze at that and pulled back.

Blindly, she looked up, seeing only the faintest glimmer from his dark eyes. Bravely, Yun leaned closer and firmly kissed her forehead, lips soft on her skin. It felt like he branded her there and magic or not it was wonderful. The air stuck in her throat when he pulled away, now cautious and unsure.

"Did it bother you? Me doing that?" he whispered breath hot on her mouth.

"No, it felt good," Chenoa admitted before kissing the corner of his tempting lips. A ragged sigh escaped him and she reached up. Shaky fingers brushed his nose and mouth softly, caressing the decline of his cheeks and brow. "I want to kiss you but I can't see you."

He kissed a trailing fingertip as it lingered.

"Do you need to see me? You know who I am," he said in a husky murmur. The arms tightened around her belly.

"Yes, I know you. I don't need to see you to kiss you," Chenoa sighed before leaning up to him. The instant their lips met it felt as if the world melted away, as if a great mirror was shattering inside. No more lies, no more deception; just the delicious sensation of love-hungered lips.

A rumbling moan came from Yun as one hand twined its fingers in her loose hair. The other pressed her further against him, molding them together. Slowly, Chenoa traced her hot tongue to the seam of his lips, begging to taste him. He hesitated before allowing her in, meeting her with his own timid instrument. A surprised groan mingled in their mouths. He tasted like fresh, cool spring water, rushing over her yearning taste buds. Could this possibly be real? This terrifying, falling feeling of oblivion?

Before she lost herself utterly in his taste and flesh, Chenoa pulled away, chastely kissing him and his forehead. His breath panted slightly on her neck.

"Please, wait. I-I just-"Chenoa tried to plead but Yun's lips devoured her words.

"Shh, I know. Sleep now."


	8. Chapter 8

The breaking dawn awoke Chenoa with its cheerful, gurgling river and singing birds. Sleepily she stirred, her eyes blinking open to the pale grey of morning. A moment of amnesia obliterated her memory of where she was or why but it felt soothing. Then she felt a heavy, easy weight slung over her waist languidly. Stilling, she felt the slow, deep breathing of someone asleep whispering over the small hairs on her neck and remembered. Yun; his sweet heated kisses. As she turned on her side a little, he whined in his sleep and clutched her tighter to him.

With a smile, Chenoa lay back down and snuggled back against him, warm and safe. Matt, did you ever feel so real and comforting? Slowly, Yun's hands came to life, running over the junction of her hip and belly. Pleasant shivers raised goose pimples on her skin as his soft, firm fingers danced over her shoulder and back. Tender kisses rained on her neck and ear as Yun sat up and pushed her on her back for more access.

"Good morning," Chenoa greeted warmly at his pleased grin. Cupping her face with one hand, he leaned down and kissed her on the mouth. After a second, her arms came up to pull him down to rest upon her, smothering her in his weight.

"I like waking up like this," Yun murmured against her cheek as he snaked his arms about her. Chenoa hummed her agreement, running fingers over his skull lovingly as she drifted off.

Suddenly, Yun sat up, still smiling at her as he towered above. He looked as if he hadn't smiled in years and now that he started it wouldn't stop. Part of her heart warmed at the idea that it was her doing. Reaching up, Chenoa ran her hand over his brow.

"Time to go?" she pouted helplessly. His smile diminished a little from the earthen lips and her heart dropped.

"Yes, I'm afraid it is. I want you to see my home," he muttered in a low voice. "It's beautiful."

"Well, if it produced a guy like you, I'm sure it's wonderful," Chenoa said lightly, getting up on her elbows. Unable not to do it, she grasped the back of his neck and pulled him down to her.

Immediately, his tongue melded to hers and she moaned thickly. He tasted so sweet and clear as if no filth had touched his soul. It saddened her suddenly as he pulled her to her feet, still entangled in her kiss, that she was so damaged. Why did you do so much to ruin me, Matt?

Finally, their lips parted, only a few tantalizing centimeters and Chenoa found herself lost. Yes, she could fall into loving him. A screaming part of her clung to her former life stubbornly, of her promise to a violent man worlds away. Was she wrong for wanting to love another?

"Enough of that," Yun admonished playfully, letting go after playfully tapping her nose. "We'll never reach the canyon with such antics."

As he moved away to don his robes, Chenoa was in turmoil. Her body wouldn't move and her soul begged for something. After blinking it all away for the moment, reality crushed down. Put on the sandals, the sword. Smile; this isn't so bad.

"We should move out as soon as the raft is done, dark or not," Yun said distractedly as he looped and tied the handmade rope about the logs. It looked like he had done it a thousand times by the way he barely gave it any attention. Chenoa nodded absently, watching his fluid hands as they deftly worked. They sat at the bottom of the canyon, near the end after a half days walk. Behind them was a cascading mountain of gentle pools of glowing light. They flowed downwards, slipping into one another like melting nebulas before drowning in the river that ran between. Near the end of the towering chasm of red and purple rock was a growth of trees. Midday had passed already with five hours till dark.

Bored and mildly depressed by her plaguing thoughts, the woman stared down at her legs. Most of the bruises were yellow-brown now but it almost hurt physically to look at them. His hands were scarred on her soul: all the fights. The time he threatened to cut off his own hand if she left him. The guilt and the weight of his hatred for all others used to drag her down to the dirt. Yun had nothing but damaged goods now.

"Chenoa?" Yun's voice pierced the gloom of her mind. Slowly and blearily, she looked up, eyes unfocused and lips turned down. The expression of extreme concern on his features stung her and she wanted nothing more than to cry. A trembling started in her spine. "What's wrong?"

Chenoa sniffled pathetically and glared up at the pristine blue sky. Even the air had more dignity and grace than she did.

"Yun, I think you're making a mistake," she began as tightly as her inward pain allowed. She couldn't break down. He had to know what he was getting into. Coming closer, he kneeled down and peered at her in hurt confusion.

"What mistake?"

"Me, Yun. I'm trash."

He shook his head sharply in denial.

"No, you-"

"Listen to me! Please, I have to say this," she took a shaky breath and forced the breaking bubble in her chest down. "There's so much you don't know about me. I'm not like the people here. I'm not virtuous. I've done so many bad things and so many bad things have happened to me. All stuff that's happened to other girls as stupid as me. Molestation, rape, beatings."

Each word seemed to enrage him more. His eyes hardened into black glass and his body trembled in contained rage. But she couldn't stop now.

"I'm an emotional wreck on top of it all. I-I've done things I can never forgive myself for. Matt said he forgave me but no one else ever would," Chenoa choked out, her body quivering like a leaf. "How can you love someone like me?"

He put out a hand to calm her but Chenoa would have none of it. She had to say this or die.

"It all got so hard and I-I tried to kill myself from the pain. It was after the rape and all I did was-was-" the bubble finally burst like a noxious balloon and she felt something snap. "I killed my baby."

With that Chenoa wrapped her arms about herself and broke down in tears, scalding hot and purifying. They poured from her like they never had before, burning her skin. It felt wonderful and it tore just the same. The horrible, dark secret at the core of her and her misery was now spoken and he knew. Someone else knew she had killed her own child in the womb.

Yun said nothing and didn't move as she cried her tired eyes out, soaking in the depth of her words. Did he find her repulsive and disgusting as Matt had? Would he leave her here in this vast foreign world now that he realized what a shameful being she was? Finally, a warm hand touched her quaking back, rubbing in firm circles. The pure rage still frothed from him, emanating to her and for a moment it terrified her. Chenoa shrank into herself more, afraid of his judgment and words.

"It was an accident. I didn't know I was…he's dead…"she choked out between heaving breaths. "I swallowed peroxide…thought I'd die…I wanted it. Matt called me crazy but I wanted it…it was my baby."

Silence. The hand stilled.

"How can you want me? A murdering mother," the whisper took all the strength she had left in her body and she sagged in dank depression. The tears gave way, leaving behind a hollow, dead feeling in her chest. And Yun said nothing. Silence reigned in the air like a swinging pendulum.

"I can love you because I too have made my mistakes," the reply finally came. "I killed a man and tore apart a family and their lives. I have learned forgiveness though I do not deserve it."

Chenoa hiccupped and shook her head in the cradle of her arms.

"Everyone deserves forgiveness, Yun."

"The so do you. Perhaps that is why you came to me. Your personal need not to forget but to forgive yourself," he reasoned softly, his hand playing a lull-a-bye on her again. "You cannot run from life. Please do not run from me."

Finally, courage came to her again and she looked up at him. The enraged, furious look on his face had given in to reassuring comfort, transforming his face. She sniffled in confusion and wiped her nose on the back of her sleeve.

"I just don't get it. I don't understand," she sighed as she dabbed her eyes. Taking a deep breath she sat up straighter and looked him in the eyes. "How can you not hate me?"

Yun smiled softly though his brows creased in a light frown.

"There is nothing to hate about you. You were a victim, Chenoa," he assured her with no deception. "Horrible things happened to you and you addressed them the wrong way. You made a mistake and now matter how bad it was, it's still an accident. You learned and grew from it, did you not?"

"Yes."

"Then learn to forgive yourself. For your sake and mine."

Chenoa stared at him with puffy, sore eyes. With a sigh she shook her head.

"You're amazing, Yun. That or just as crazy as I am. Matt told me I was and that no one but him could love me for it."

"You are not crazy for wanting to keep something that was a part of you. There is no shame in that."

A tiny smile touched her then.

"It wasn't the child's fault. I felt he deserved despite what the father did."

"And that is the most unselfish act for a rape victim. To love the child in your pain," Yun continued with a mild reverence and respect echoing his words. "I have never been so benevolent."

Chenoa gazed off at the sparkling river, graced with precious zubrium and smiled.

"I named him Chayton after my father and I loved him even though he died. You can understand how much I hated myself for giving in," she implored. Her face grew sadder. "I would've loved him more than life itself."

Yun nodded slowly, pondering her words.

"No man can truly understand a mother's pain. I cannot pretend I do but I accept it."

"That's all I ever needed."

For a few moments, they considered each other and what had passed silently, neither uncomfortable under the others stare. Chenoa's mind felt clearer and less burdened but now her heart broke a little from his kindness, tearing at her in tiny bites. But she didn't feel like crying anymore.

"We need to get moving," Yun said finally, his voice a bit gravelly. He stood languidly and held out a hand for her. Accepting it thankfully Chenoa felt herself being yanked into his waiting grasp. Yun enfolded her still trembling form in his arms, clutching her close against him. He murmured some lone sweet and meaningless apology by her hair and she nodded mutely. No need for words now. Just hold me tight to you.


	9. Chapter 9

"You know what?" Chenoa's voice fought vainly above the lapping, rippling water as they sailed along. Evening had fallen again, turning the water to a vivid turquoise smear and the sky to fire. Land disappeared rapidly behind them as they sped easily along, bouncing on the rippling waves. Yun adjusted his sword from where he sat in the back of the raft, the long, crystalline blade dipped in the ocean.

"What?"

"I've never seen the ocean before," she admitted excitedly, enjoying the warm wind that blew on her. The sea spray that bounced off the hull of the raft sprinkled her face, salty and fresh.

"That is a shame. It is a good place to live," Yun replied, a small wondering grin on his lips. With a swift boat and a loving man, Chenoa felt as if she could lift off the earth. Could she remember ever being this happy?

"I can see why you chose water as your element."

"I didn't. It chose me as its friend," he answered in an almost methodic way. Slowly his eyes slid shut. "Speaking of which, I need to tune in on the Lagoon Lifespring. Please, no talking for a while."

Normally when someone told her to shut it, Chenoa felt resentful but with him she knew it wasn't personal. Contentedly, she gazed out at the painted waves as they grew darker, the color deepening and melding together. As the sun sunk in a bloody, beautiful end, the sea turned a dark black-blue like painters ink. After an hour or so of watching the depthless sea grow dark, Chenoa grew bored again. Yun still hadn't come out of his meditation so she took it upon herself to nap. Dreams were less boring than endless water.

Chenoa wasn't sure what she dreamt but in the process of being rudely awakened, she decided it didn't matter. Air whooshed, ringing in her ears along with the sounds of water exploding and wood ripping, cracking. Finally, the eyes opened.

In fast forward, Chenoa realized she was flying unanchored in the air, broken logs and geysers of water about her in a destructive flurry. Darkness enveloped all else and she screamed in utter terror. Far away she glimpsed a colossal figure slid away under the blanket of sea, easily the size of a submarine and just as sinister.

Logs and debris fell in great splashes about her as Chenoa slammed down, the air knocked out of her from the impact. Horror gripped her as she sunk down, air bubbles escaping to burst above her. The clothes were too heavy when wet, dragging her down as she struggled to the surface. Where was Yun?

A long, strong arm wrapped about her ribs just when her lungs came to a bursting point and began hauling her up.

"Chenoa! Chenoa, are you alright?" Yun demanded as he pulled her above water. With a gag and a gasp, she cleared her throat. The salt from the water burned her throat and eyes.

"Yeah! What happened?"

"Sea serpent. I imagine it was the very same one I defeated a year ago," Yun grunted as he pushed splintered logs out of the way. Chenoa gave a hopeless, cold laugh.

"What the hell did you do to make him do that?" she asked ruefully. She couldn't see him as he lapped by her but his annoyance and frustration boiled.

"Sowed his mouth shut. He was eating villagers in the Lifespring," he briefed him sharply. "Apparently he didn't learn virtue."

"Is that all?" Chenoa gave a bitter laugh. As they swam she fell behind quickly enough. This swimming caused a burning in her legs and arms as she moved. Damn she was weak. "How far are we?"

"Eight miles."

"Crap."

"Are you tiring?" Yun didn't even wait for an answer. Quickly he fell back and dove under the water. In another moment, he hefted Chenoa onto his back, cold fingers grasping his soaked shoulder guards and legs about his waist again. The big Roo easily swam with her, powerful arms taking long, swift strokes. Chenoa tried her hardest not to move about on him but far ahead she spotted a pinprick of light, floating in the dark.

Soon enough it grew bigger and divided into thousands of lights, spreading up and out like a giant, fat tree. Music and chattering murmured across the lapping waves as Yun swam. Even in the dark, Chenoa could see that the whole of it was a castle of multicolored coral. Its branches splashed up to the star-littered sky, bearing houses in its hollowed flesh. Before a gaping maw of a cave, lights bounced merrily on the wave's reflection.

"It's beautiful," Chenoa gawked in amazement as Yun focused on swimming down the entrance. A blaze of light burned her eyes as they emerged from the tunnel into a veritable paradise on water. Magnificent trees grew off the ledges of coral, bearing heavy fruits in the autumn air, sparkling like the giant fountain that bubbled and jettisoned up and over all. Most residents were within the walls, laughing and eating their meals, unaware that one of their own had returned. A child played on the sloping sandy beach as they approached, drawing in the sodden sand. As Yun reached about and dragged Chenoa in front of him in the water, the child looked up and yelled a greeting.

"Welcome home, Yun, Warrior of Virtue!"

Those few words spurred animate life within seconds. People poured out of their homes to gather on the beach, waving and cheering in glee. Mildly alarmed, Chenoa watched them as Yun scooped her out of the water and walked towards them, a large smile breaking over his face. He seemed immensely happy but Chenoa just felt like running. She wasn't anticipating such a welcome. Music and shouts boomed in her ears, deafening the villagers voices once they stepped onto land and Yun set her down.

"Welcome, Yun!"

"Are you here to stay?"

"How are the other warriors?"

"What brings you?"

Jesus fucking Christ, she was getting a headache. Not to mention she was completely sopping wet and hungry.

"Yun," a booming voice greeted over the others. A thin, tall man with a thin beard broke from the noisy crowd to meet the big Roo who clasped his arm. A pretty, brown skinned girl in a seaweed dress stood by him, a large smile glittering on her young face. A sudden stab of jealousy made Chenoa grit her teeth even though the girl was well under twenty.

"Witfar, my friend," Yun replied warmly, his brown eyes sparkling in delight at being home. He released the other man's hand and put the free arm about Chenoa's shoulders. "This is Chenoa. I brought her to see my home."

Chenoa smiled nervously and made a pathetic motion of greeting.

"Hi."

"Well, then, let us feast and make this a grand opening for her!" Witfar stated loudly, drawing another deafening cheer. Trumpets boomed and played little ditties as they were swept up in the frenzy, getting dragged to the main hall by the beach.

After changing into dry clothes, they were brought down to an immense feast in the lightened cavern. The place was bubbling over with merry music and chattering as every man, woman and child greeted them. The girl introduced herself as Witfar's niece, Hana. Apparently, Yun and that boy Ryan had saved her from being sacrificed to the sea serpent. She hung by Chenoa's side the entire night, apparently glad to have new female company and after a while she found the girl rather nice. At least three hours passed in the glowing coral hall and Chenoa grew extraordinarily tired.

With a jolt of numb inertia, Chenoa raised her head again after it fell off her propped palm. Her eyes were crossing in exhaustion as she looked up at Yun. They sat at a long table with Witfar and Hana, empty plates before them and some sort of thin wine winking at them from pearl-enameled cups. They still talked animatedly about business in the Lifespring and the people, going on and on and on and on… Chenoa jerked her head back up. Damn it all to hell! She was glad they got here but by now she'd be happier passed out in a latrine. Half hour later, Chenoa's falling head didn't quite get caught in time thus meeting the hard table surface.

"Are you alright, Chenoa?" Hana asked loudly over the noise, her hand coming up to clasp her shoulder. The woman sat up a bit, a red spot blotching on her forehead to gaze cross-eyed at her.

"Wah?"

"Yun," Hana grabbed his sleeve from around Chenoa and got his attention. "She's going to hurt herself next time."

A look of concern cleared away the idyllic smile from Yun's handsome face. Grasping her face in his hands he examined her growing bump, thumbs stroking her cheeks. He smiled at her dazed look.

"Are you ready to go to sleep?"

"Ya huh," Chenoa mumbled, tired beyond proper speech. She barely took notice as Yun thanked everyone loudly and bowed before gathering her up in his arms. A content hum sang-song from her as he carried her somewhere up, climbing stairs gently. Next blurry moment she found her drifting body in a soft bed, warm and quickly passing out. Tender, loving hands brushed her tangled hair from her face and words murmured in her ear. Kisses rained on her skin on her closed eyes, on her nose and cheeks. Then all was dark and warm.

"Good morning!" a cheerfully annoying voice brutally brought Chenoa to life. Groggily, she struggled with her squinting eyes against the glaring light that swallowed the room. Getting up on her elbows, she spotted Hana laying out a sea weed dress on the end of her bed. The young girl flashed a smile at her. "How did you sleep?"

"Eh, well," she replied thickly, adding 'until now' under her breath. "What time is it?"

"One hour past sunrise."

Chenoa squinted at her, grumpy.

"So, what, seven in the morning?"

Hana shrugged off-handedly, that little smile still sparkling like her sea blue eyes. "Time to get up in any case."

With a depressed, frustrated sigh, Chenoa flung the covers off and stood. A wave of dizziness assaulted her briefly. That petty wine must have been good, not that she could remember.

"I brought you some fresh clothes. Those other ones were all torn up from the serpent," the eternally bubbly girl went on. Chenoa found herself severely annoyed by her today. Cryptically she eyed the dress on the covers. It was sleek and smooth and almost reminded her of Tinker Bell's outfit. With an exasperated sigh she stripped down.

"You sigh quite often," Hana observed conversationally. "Is your home Lifespring horrible?"

Chenoa snorted as she ungracefully maneuvered the dress over her head.

"Sister, you have no idea."

Another explosive smile broke out over the others face.

"You think of me as a sister?"

Oh crap.

"Um, yeah, like a little one," Chenoa grumbled, more annoyed with her words than the tangle of seaweed stuck at her chest. Hana laughed brightly and helped tug it down. It reached about knee level with no arms or shoulders, tight but covering, and Chenoa found herself a little pleased. Hana helped her adjust then with her hair. A couple dabs of oils made it soft and gleaming, no longer parched from the sea salt.

"There, now you look healthy. Last night I thought you were a drowned kitten in Yun's arms," the woman-child giggled. A slight flush came over her when she said his name and it made Chenoa want to throttle her. With a calming breath she put on her sandals and went downstairs.


	10. Chapter 10

Chenoa almost felt like a tramp, climbing about in the seaweed dress, legs lifting up to her breast level as she followed Yun up the coral steps. But then she realized that no one here wore underwear and felt better. At least her you-know-what wasn't flapping in the wind.

Finally alone, Yun had taken her up a long flight of stairs and reached a walk that encircled the jagged ridge of the village. It had to be at least two stories high, she noted, as she looked over the edge at the lapping ocean below. It seemed to reach up at her with strong, grasping hands, soaring up then rocketing own again.

To make this beautiful scene of crystal blue sky and lolling water better was the fact that Chenoa was deathly afraid of heights. In her chest cavity she felt her heart pounding around like a frightened bird. Her breath grew shallower as she stood on jelly legs, hands out to catch a ledge.

"No other place in the world is as this one," Yun commented easily, his honey brown face crinkled in a pleased, exuberant smile. He stood in only his under robes, the white folds of them dancing closely to his form. For a moment it dragged Chenoa's attention from the terrorizing view before her and within a second she was fixedly looking at his lower belly. Wow.

"Come, let's go higher."

That snapped her out of it. Immediately shaking her head, she backed up on shaking feet.

"No! No, this is high enough!" she squeaked in a panic, putting up her hands. Yun studied her intently for a moment, his reflective brown eyes analyzing her barely hidden fear.

"Are you afraid of heights, Chenoa?" he asked quite seriously. Chenoa 'pshawed' and snorted a laugh, trying to hide it. When that didn't convince him she nodded ashamedly, annoyed by her hair that danced in the wind.

"Yeah, I am really scared right now."

After a moment of thinking, Yun gave her a mischievously innocent grin.

"Well, let's get you over that fear," he said as he approached closely. Chenoa opened her mouth in a 'no' but it ended up turning into a blood curdling scream when he hoisted her up over his shoulder. Kicking and flailing to no effect as he leaped further up towards the look out point, she didn't care that her panties were showing.

"NO! YUN! NO! STOP! NO! NO! NO!" Chenoa screamed that repeatedly even after he stopped and pulled her off his shoulder. Laughing lightly at her, he cradled her in his arms. Her hands covered her beet red face, blocking anything from getting to her eyes. Her whole form trembled like a wet cat. Still smiling at her, Yun leaned down a little and kissed her firmly on the mouth, her fingers touching his cheeks.

"Come now, dear. Look about. It really isn't all that scary," he reassured her once he released her mouth. Chenoa took a few hitching, bracing breaths before peeling away a few reluctant fingers to peek out. Almost immediately she yelped and clung to Yun for dear life. Now they stood at five stories up in a little bowl called the Crow's Nest. Nothing but endless sea stretched before them in all directions.

"Oh my god! Oh my god! I'm gonna die! This is it! I'm gonna die!" she wailed, too terrified to be ashamed of herself. Yun fought with her to put her down, hands clawing at his robes. Finally the Roo got annoyed and impatient.

"Chenoa, calm down! You are not going to die. I am right here," he snapped sharply. The tone of his voice bit at her and obediently stopped her jittering and clattering. Flushing in embarrassment, she let go and lowered her head, still breathing a bit harshly. Yun sighed after a moment and put his large, warm hands on her bare shoulders. Leaning down a bit he caught her tear-stained gaze and smiled apologetically.

"Forgive me for that. You pulled at my fur."

Chenoa choked out a laugh and rubbed her eyes.

"I'm sorry. Heights are the only thing I'm irrational about. Spiders I can handle and snakes. But this is…really, really, uber scary."

"Why is that? You are in a foreign world with no chance of getting home and you weren't half as terrified. Let your fear go," he advised as gently as possible. He cupped a finger under her quivering chin and raised her gaze up. "I'm here to help you."

Despite the onslaught of threatening tears, Chenoa swallowed and nodded as bravely as she could with her innards liquidating in fear. Yun gave her an approving smile.

"Now, turn around."

Slowly Chenoa obeyed, her hands clenched on the green dress. She screamed a little and jumped when Yun placed his hands on her hips.

"It's alright. I'm right here. Walk to the edge. There's a ledge you can grab," he said in her ear, his voice soothing and kind. "You're safe."

Chenoa gave a hysterical giggle and huffed a frantic breath. The heart inside her was galloping like a wild horse, threatening to break through her skin. The fresh, salty air churned her stomach more than it already had. The only thing giving her courage was his searing hands burning through her clothes. Slow and shaky, the woman crept to the edge, gaining strength as she went.

As soon as her hands gripped the hard, porous coral, Yun pressed close to her back, bracing her against the rock. Leaning on the ledge, he laughed lowly against her hair, giving her tiny kisses on her nape.

"See, now look about. It's beautiful up here," he said in reassurance. Chenoa took her time scanning the horizon, looking anywhere but down. After a few moments, she felt her locked up muscles relax and her breathing slow, releasing her from the terror. It was lovely up here with the silver crested waves and blue sky smothering them pleasantly with warm wind. Against her back she felt Yun's heart beat steadily, strong and deep. Looking up over her shoulder, Chenoa watched him gaze at the world, his eyes soft in thought and lips quirked in a smile.

Reaching up, she danced her fingers over his jaw line, drawing his attention. With a smile she turned about in his arms and put her own about his waist.

"Are you happy here with me?" Yun asked softly, worry seeping in his voice. She nodded, unable to truly put it into words and leaned up to kiss him. It felt like eternity since she fully kissed him back in the woods and it stoked her blood with fire.

Lips clashed desperately to one another, tongues meeting like old lovers, caressing and suckling. A tiny groan came from him when she nibbled his bottom lip, soothing it with her spit. The feeling of terror seemed to surge through her again only this time stronger and begging to be let out. As her body rubbed against his like it had a mind of its own, she knew what it was.

"I want to make love to you," she whispered ardently, pulling her lips free enough to speak. The words had no thought in them; just the pure truth of what she wanted and for once it didn't feel wrong.

Yun froze against her, his hands resting on her lower back, fingers trailing only a little lower. In his tense silence, Chenoa felt her heart stop in sudden fear. Why had she said that? His kisses had drugged her and her mind went blank with what her body screamed for ever since his hand first touched hers. Slowly, the Roo pulled himself back, hands clasping her shaking shoulders as he looked at her.

The look was quizzical, lost and wanting. A spark of hope electrified her. Did he want her in such a way? Slowly his passion-swollen lips opened, tempting, as he tried to formulate his thoughts but nothing came out. After a moment he shook his head, a playful invitation in his eyes and turned away. Chenoa's confusion turned to absolute terror again when he stepped calmly up to the ledge, his feet hanging towards the ocean.

"Yun! Yun, what're you doing?! Come down from there! Please!" Chenoa cried out, forgetting her own fear of heights to come to him. Wildly she grasped his long tail, trying to tug him back. Yun just smiled at her.

"Come up here."

"Y-Yun, I can't!"

"Yes you can. Do you want an answer to what you said?" he inquired blatantly, the sea breeze ruffling his short hair. For a few moments of hyperventilation and silent prayers, Chenoa nodded. Keeping her stare trained on his deep honey eyes, she accepted his hand and allowed herself to be pulled alongside. It took her quite a few seconds to gather herself from screaming in hysterics but once that was mastered, Chenoa grasped his hand tightly and looked out at the sea.

"Have you ever made love before?" Yun asked her politely but in such a way that she knew she had to answer. Anyone else asking her would've been taken as attempting a slight. It was as bad as being called a flat out slut. With him, she knew there was a deeper reason behind such a question.

"Yes, I have."

Yun nodded slightly, not seeming to be upset at all with it. He kept his tempered gaze out at the water.

"I never have," the words startled her severely. Yun didn't look at her. "I have never known the arms of a woman."

Silence. What could she say? It was callous to say what she said so casually. What did he think of her now?

"I admit that I am afraid of it; of knowing such intimacy with another being. It's as terrifying to me as this ledge is to you," Yun words barely carried over the wind to her. This was a seed of his soul, she knew, this dark secret he was sharing. "I never knew anyone I would be willing to take such a leap with."

Suddenly Chenoa knew why they were standing on the ledge. Her fear of jumping represented his fear of intimacy. So to love this man was to leap. Down, down, down to the hungry waves of water. A gasp choked the air to her lungs as she finally looked down and clasped his warm hand. Could she do it? Never before had she wanted something so badly. Matt could never convince her to jump hundreds of feet. But Yun needed her bravery now to face his own fear. How she knew this was a mystery to her but it was it and she knew.

Taking a deep, steadying breath with her guts weighing down inside, Chenoa squeezed his hand to gain his attention. His gold eyes searched hers for an answer to this internal turmoil he suffered.

"Let us leap."

Without needing an answer, Chenoa turned back to endless water and breathed deeply. Dizziness spun her head in circles, making her ankles weaken in constrained fright. Here it goes.

With a terrified, liberating yell, Chenoa crouched a little before springing out to embrace the hot air. Yun leapt with her, his hand tightly holding hers. A numb calm came over her as they fell, plummeting rapidly to the cresting water. It wasn't so high up, she thought as the world quaked in her vision. At the last moment before the reaching arms of the ocean engulfed them, Yun pulled her tightly against him, curling over her body as they hit. Amazingly the water was soft, gentle to them. There was no sting as they hit, no implosion, just a ripple as if the sea had claimed her love again.

"I can't believe I did that," Chenoa panted as she paddled pathetically by Yun. Her arm was slung over his shoulder as they came up to the towering coral wall. Yun laughed a little at that, not bothering to tell her he had jumped off the Lifespring at least eight times a day as a child. They had jumped off from the back end of the village, away from all prying eyes. The pristine, multicolored coral hurt Chenoa's eyes as she grasped onto a ledge of it.

Yun hoisted her up before joining her. Gently he reset her on a high step so she was eye level with him. Playfully, he pushed the wet, dark hair from her grinning face, loving the softness of her brave, small form. Suddenly her smile lowered and a glazed look stole over her hazel eyes, making them shine oddly. The question of concern never left him as she wrapped her longing arms about his neck and pulled him to her wet lips. As they kissed, she hooked her legs about his thighs and pulled him down, flush against her. A startled, rumbling moan rewarded her as their soaked, enflamed bodies crushed together.

This time Yun was anything but gentle with her. His lips bruised hers as his tongue fought for dominance and his hands tightened roughly on her hip bones. To be perfectly honest, Chenoa did not expect such passionate need from him, such fire and intensity in the way he plundered her mouth.

Becoming just as rough with him, Chenoa grasped the opening to his robe and jerked it open enough to touch his heaving, strong chest. Yun jumped as if electrified as her fingers rubbed harshly downwards. His wet fur almost felt like smooth, slippery skin considering how thin it was. He even had two dark, brown nipples, proudly born on his broad, toned chest. Chenoa slid her hand further down to where his cloth belt held the shirt closed above his trousers. All their attention fixated on her shaking fingers as they tested the hem. The moment one of her pinkies slipped in to caress him; Yun growled loudly and snatched the hand away.

Chenoa looked up with confused, hurt eyes only to find him in such a state of breaking control that she relented. Water trickled down the sides of his face as he took deep, harsh breaths, shaking his head to find some sort of clarity. Clouds of lust and desire shaded the wonderful earth brown of his eyes when he finally looked at her. His look of want and determination frightened her a little but it stoked her more than any kiss or touch yet.

"Tonight, I will come to you," Yun promised in a low, straining growl. A flutter of pure excitement jump-started her and she nodded mutely. Without another word, kiss or look, Yun turned and leaped back into the swirling waves to disappear and find his sanity. Chenoa had a feeling neither of them ever would find it.


	11. Chapter 11

Chenoa hated waiting. Hated it more than she hated coleslaw and that was pretty damn bad. Ever since that afternoon she had done nothing but pace in the room they gave her impatiently, waiting for the sun to set. The only time she had left was to go downstairs for a quick bite. She had to dodge Witfar and Hana who tried to corner her to find out where Yun was. No one had seen him all day and they were worried. The only thing she said was ocean and they got the picture.

Now the small plate of rice and fruit was turning her gut in nervousness. The sun had set over an hour ago; its last dying red beams had stopped reflecting off the coral. Inexpertly, she lit a lantern and set it on the table, whose legs were part of the floor. It cast a dim, orange glow, lighting it just enough. Chenoa wanted Yun comfortable with this as he had with her but she had no idea what else to do. Would he be aggressive like he was today or frightened? She wasn't sure what to expect.

Planning ahead, she wore no underwear, guessing he wouldn't know what on earth to do with a bra. Loosely, she tied on a silk-smooth robe, dark green and modest. Fluffing her long black-brown hair, Chenoa wetted her lips and sat on the bed. For a few moments she entertained herself with different wanton positions to put herself in when Yun arrived. In the end she decided he wouldn't appreciate that as much as her being calm and soothing for him.

Two and a half hours later, Chenoa was sprawled out, ungainly and moody on the bed. The lantern had burned out and now the moon shone through her rough square window, spilling light on the end of her bed. Where on earth was he?! She didn't think for a moment that he was playing with her but doubts of him truly wanting her began to plague her mind.

Just when she thought her heart would burst in frustration, a knock on her door relieved her. Practically running, she whipped it open.

"Yun-" The words died in her throat when she saw not Yun there but Witfar. He gave her an apologetic look and looked away. She looked down to realize her robe was hanging half open at the top, showing more than inappropriate cleavage. Hastily, she closed it and tied off the string.

"What is it? What's wrong?" she demanded immediately. Shivers were racing down her spine at the frightened, helpless look on the old man's face. He stammered for a moment before simply holding out a waterlogged scroll. Growing more impatient and panicky, Chenoa snatched it from him and hurriedly opened it. Before she had time to register words on the page, Yun's deep blue medallion fell with a clank to the floor.

_DEAR AGRIEVED NEIGHBORS_

_GREETINGS TO YOU. IN AN EFFORT TO OBTAIN YOUR ATTENTION AND_

_RESPECTFUL COMPLIANCE, WE REQUEST A TRADE. SEND THE NEWCOMER_

_ALONE TO THE GLASS DEATHSPRING AND WE SHALL NOT KILL_

_YOUR BELOVED YUN. YOU NEED NO EXPLANATION AS TO WHAT_

_WILL HAPPEN IF SHE DOES NOT ARRIVE._

_TRULY,_

_THE DEATH WATCHERS_

For a few blank moments, Chenoa stared at the paper like it was the Reaper himself. Slowly her fingers clenched, tearing holes in the parchment. Yun? Bending down in a hazy stupor, she picked up his medallion and slipped it on. She leveled her gaze on Witfar who looked mildly frightened by her.

"Where is this Deathspring?"

"You cannot go there alone! You do not even know the way!" Witfar roared in panicky frustration at the stubborn woman. Chenoa paid him no mind as she clumsily dumped her gear in the little canoe the kindly people had offered her. Brusquely, she walked by again, gathering several water skins from Hana, ignoring her fearful, teary eyes.

"I am going alone. They want me."

"Yes, and that should be good reason to not go. They want you specifically for something. Yun is the lure! The Death Watchers are Komodo's men, waiting for his return. You could be giving them a weapon and bring war upon us all!"

"Would Yun do anything different?" Chenoa shot back. He tried a fear tactic.

"There are hundreds of men swarming that island."

"Yeah? And they want me for some reason. Do you really think they'll risk killing me before they get what they want?" she snapped.

Practically the entire village stood on the sandy shore, watching helplessly as she filled her boat with supplies. No one said anything to that. Plainly they thought her suicidal and if she allowed herself to think about it, it was. It was the dead of night, lanterns flickering in the wind much like the night they arrived a few days previous. But there were no cheers, no music and no Yun.

Chenoa charged over to wear her scabbard and belt lay on the shore. A hand roughly turned her about and she nearly slapped Witfar. Angry tears welled in her eyes as he shook her.

"They will kill you eventually! They will torture you for answers! Wait for the other warriors!" he shouted in her face. With a scream, Chenoa tore herself free. For a moment the old man and the rest of Yun's so-called neighbors stared at her in mute sadness and shock. Chenoa's lower lip trembled in strain.

"I love him. I love him so much that I'd rather die there than be without him," she pleaded in a near sob, her voice cracking. No one moved or breathed as she continued to the sword. "Tell the others, if they arrive, where we are."

Despite her pain, Chenoa felt like a new person. It was awful that it required Yun being in peril but it felt as if a huge amount of consuming inner fire and strength was guiding her. She had to go. There was no argument on that. Taking confidence in their solemn silence, the woman leapt into her tiny canoe, a tightly wrapped map in her belt. Two men came to push her out to the deeper water.

Looking up at the towering spectacle of the gushing spring, Chenoa let it touch her hot cheeks and coat her in its reassurance. Would she ever see the Lifespring again?

She was lost. Chenoa knew it and she was goddamn positive the rising sun knew it too. It winked a pink hello at her from its bed in the horizon, giving the world a mystic silver glow. It was beautiful but she didn't enjoy it.

Mumbling under her breath, Chenoa sat with the vague map on her folded legs. The women at the Lagoon Lifespring had taken extra care to fix her original white robes and for that she was grateful. The night had grown chilly as she rowed after a distant star. Now the stars were blinking out of existence for the day and left Chenoa lost.

For a moment she looked up and about. Nothing but rippling ocean. Why couldn't he have gotten kidnapped on land? Witfar had said she would reach the island by late tonight if she kept on course but that course was hiding from her. There was no way for her to anchor herself either and wait for nightfall. All that was left to do was drift aimlessly on the waves.

Throwing the damned map to the reed mat on the bottom of the canoe, Chenoa picked up the oars again. The muscles in her arms ached as she forced them into the water but she did it. Better to row in some direction than do nothing. Sleepiness was stealing into her and she fought it like she fought everything else outside and inside her.

Furious at the delay, Chenoa began rowing wildly, water splashing in the air and sparkling in the morning light. Tears began to slip out from her clenched eyelashes, dripping onto her lap. Her thoughts were a swirl of pain, remorse and fire, scouring everything else. Thoughts of Yun devoured Matt, her scars, her ugliness and all her life before. She loved him in such a burning way that no other fire could hurt her.

Suddenly, her oars were striking air. Opening her eyes, Chenoa looked over the side to see the shadow of her boat hovering above the water. Pulling them in, she leaned hazardously over the side and looked under the canoe.

A great geyser of water held the boat aloft, coalescing under the surface before shooting up. It turned her slightly before rocketing the boat off in a direction like a pitcher with a baseball. A strangled scream tore from Chenoa as she hit the deck, burrowing her face in her hands. What the hell was happening?! Collecting herself, she clamped her hands on the edge of the boat and peered out. The water was catching and hurtling her along. It was helping her speed the way.

Once again, Chenoa felt a deep appreciation for Yun's friendship with the water. It knew she was going to save him. After a few moments, Chenoa relaxed and enjoyed the ride. Sea spray stung her face and whipped her hair in frenzy about her but she smiled. Looking down rather suddenly she remembered Matt's silver ring and that it still sat on her hand. With not but a pause she pulled it off and hurled it into the cool, pristine depths of Tao.


	12. Chapter 12

A sudden bump awoke Chenoa from her light nap. The ride had gone on for two hours before she drifted off, soothed by the sea. Startled she sat up, blinking blearily at the blood-drenched world. She heard the bottom of the canoe scraping jagged rock under her as the waves delivered her safely to the Glass Deathspring. It withdrew, whispering over the broken shore in dread, seeming to not want to touch this place. A gasp escaped her as she looked about and the weight of this rescue settled in.

The entire island was comprised of jutting towers of foggy, black glass, sprouting upwards into a towering mountain. Sharp points like dead, skeletal fingers groped to the sky, proudly bearing lit torches and dark walkways. The tallest and thickest soared further up, piercing the red clouds above like a spiral of hatred. Lights flickered from the carven windows, reflected a million times over in the depths of the mountain. No vegetation grew here, nothing made a sound but the morose, dreading waves creeping up and down the shore.

Sheer panic filled her soul as Chenoa stepped, quaking, out of the boat, her sandals crunching on the broken shards of glass. Now in front of her enemy she felt naked and vulnerable to the guards that strolled along the outposts directly above.

Trying to gather her scattered senses, Chenoa skittered to the guards post, putting her back to the sharp-edged, smooth wall, hidden by the falling light. Above a man spoke softly to someone, his voice tiny and indistinct. The sound of the waves nearly sent Chenoa into a sprawling, screaming frenzy as it capsized her boat and dragged it away. The men grew silent from their perch a hundred feet above her head. Luckily, there was nothing to see due to the swift kindness of the ocean.

Once they began muttering to each other again, Chenoa sighed silently and looked about. To her left was nothing but the beach and to her right a long stretch between the outpost and the sheer glass wall. There was a thin crack running down from an opening the bridge crossed to down to the rocky ground. Skewering up whatever courage she had, Chenoa snuck across under the shadow of the bridge to the crack.

A foot slipped in the crumbled glass and she fell to a knee. The chattering continued up above, faint and reassuring. Tucking her leg under her, she checked herself. Sparkles of tiny shards of glass imbedded themselves into the tender flesh of her calf and the top of her foot. Briskly sweeping them away and tiny droplets of blood, Chenoa stood and crept to the wall, quietly drawing out the sword at her hip. There was no way she could use it but she felt braver with it out in her grasp.

The crack itself was about a foot and a half wide and as dark as hell itself. The inner walls of it bore thousands of jagged spears like a split glass sponge. Peering as far down it as possible, Chenoa found that it didn't narrow or widen out.

Praying to whatever God was out there, the woman slid in, careful to keep her back and chest clear of the sides. After only a few steps the light of life faded, leaving utter darkness. Chenoa's breath hitched and faltered as she sidled along, feet slipping across the thankfully, smooth floor. Her nerve didn't leave her until she looked back the way she came and found the entry gone. Panicky screams welled up in her chest and she bit her lip to keep from crying out. The darkness of the Deathspring closed in on her, suffocating her in its needy embrace. It seemed to squirm in front of her eyes like black ichors. She was going to scream.

"Yun," the whisper came without her acknowledgement, coming from her lips like a mantra. Over and over she repeated it, calming herself slowly. A reverberating thud echoed to her, pulsing against her breast. Reaching up she felt the cool, beating medallion about her neck and willed to her courage. He needed her. She didn't cross an ocean to give up.

Soft, blue light emanated from her hand, glowing brighter and more vibrant as she gathered her courage. Letting go of the necklace she gave it no thought as it lit the passage. Above and to her sides no more than four feet away there was no end to the stygian dark but within her reach was Yun's light.

Slowly but steadily, she shuffled on, trying to be as silent as possible. Soon enough it began to widen and the orange light of torches flickered above. Looking up, she found a semi-opaque bridge crossing over head, bearing stands with torches. It was silent and eerie.

A thunderous explosion suddenly rocked the earth, pitching Chenoa into one of the walls. She cried out in pain as her hands caught her against the jagged, sharp wall, drowned out by the deep rumbling under her feet. Slowly it died away as little drifts of silt dust fell from above. All was silent once again.

With a quaking moan, Chenoa pried her hands free of the barbed wall, fighting not to close the fingers over the punctured flesh. In the torch light above and the glow of the pendant, she checked the oozing wounds, grateful it was only her palms. What if that had been her face? Undeterred but more wary, she continued on, walking straight now that it had widened.

The crevice quickly came to an end as the minutes ticked by. The passage ahead was too narrow to pass through.

"Damn it," Chenoa swore quietly, looking about in frustration. What now? The walls had flattened a little to a less steep incline but they were still covered in barbs like snake teeth. She had to go up but the way up meant losing her hands. After pondering helplessly for a moment as to how to fly, Chenoa wiped her bleeding hands on her upper robe. Then it came to her.

Silently and quickly she stripped off her top robe, not giving a damn that now she was only in her bra and pants. Taking both ends in her stinging fists she rolled them, quickly covering the skin in several layers of protective cloth.

Again heaving a calming breath, Chenoa reached out and grasped the wall.

The blood hand prints had finally dried on her now-donned robes when she came to the first intersection. Chenoa's forehead dripped with sweat from the inane heat as she delved deeper into the glass mountain. So far the hall she had climbed up to had gone straight down and in, growing hotter and more humid. The crack now explained something at least; it was ventilation system and from the feel of things they needed another one. Her climb had earned her quite a few more jagged and pretty cuts, including one that streaked through her left eyebrow. As of yet, there had been only one person she had nearly bumped into and it worried her as she huddled in a hall, grasping the sword uselessly. This place was more of a fortress than anything and yet there were no guards in the depths of it.

Chenoa turned to the task at hand. There were three separate ways, each seeming to be the same. Approaching each one carefully, Chenoa peered down them and experimentally sniffed the air. Out of the left was the faint smell of sea air. The middle smelled of coal and acrid chemicals. And the third smelled of sweat and blood. Well, she wasn't trying to escape just yet or find a mechanic so the far right tunnel was a bit promising.

The thought that it might just end up being the guards barracks crossed her mind briefly as she crept down a flight of sharp, edged steps but she had a feeling that he was down here. Some instinct guided her now as well as the increased beating of the blue medallion. Another explosion grumbled the walls, smaller and less potent. What on earth could they be doing down here? What could be setting off such explosions? And why was no one in a panic about it? The thought of it being a volcano occurred to her but why would they build a Deathspring on an active volcano?

Brushing away such puzzling things for a time when Yun's life wasn't in the balance, Chenoa glanced to the side and tensed up. It was only her reflection but it made her pause. The side of her face was covered in dried blood, oozing still from the cut in her brow. Dirt smudged her face and body like oil, turning the scrapes black. Her hair hung in a wild mess of black but it was her eyes that stopped her dead. They glittered strangely in the torchlight, intense, focused and in no way frightened. Who was this intimidating person? Chenoa wondered. When did she change to look like that? Whatever happened to her self-pitying, smoke-sucking, crybaby self?

The thunder of another blast shook her free from her image. Once again she continued on, hiding in a dark passage when a troupe clattered by, their black armor shining dully like beetle skin. Heart pounding, Chenoa snuck by as they left.

The hall finally ended in a round, huge chamber with a giant fire crackling in the center of the glass floor. It was roughly a hundred and fifty yards in diameter with at least ten barred alcoves. Five different tunnels led off, each as dark and unpromising as the next. It was silent except for the crackling blaze. Filling the chamber was a multitude of tables and propped crosses. The tables bore an array of wicked, sharp devices and Chenoa knew what they were for. Blood caking the reflective floor confirmed her suspicions, ranging from fresh to black-brown stains.

In the gloom, Chenoa crept behind a crate for cover, keeping her short sword tucked to her side. The sound of hard boots approaching rewarded her just in time and she crouched lower. A trio of men emerged from the hall she left, all in black, ridged armor and helmets. The tall one in the center wore an emblazoned cloak, proudly whipping it past his shoulder as they approached a cell on the far side. He spoke lowly to one of them and removed his helmet to reveal a bald, shining head. The lackey quickly moved to his order, drawing out a set of clinking keys and opened the iron door. With the other soldier, he went into the dark of the cell, leaving the bald man.

Chenoa could hear him humming a merry tune as he turned to a wooden table and removed his iron-covered gloves. Terror began welling inside of her as the sounds of muffled grunting and vehement curses preceded the two guards.

Dragging between them by his arms was a very battered, defeated Yun. Blood and sweat matted his hair and streamed thickly down his high cheekbones and jaw. Stripped down to his waist, long lines from a whip glowed in the firelight. Chenoa had to clasp a hand over her mouth to keep from screaming at the sight of what had once been his ears. They had been roughly sliced off and seared to keep him from bleeding to death, just a few centimeters from his skull.

Roughly, the men hauled him to his limp feet, supporting him from fully collapsing on the ground. Yun didn't look up and barely breathed as the caped man approached.

"Have you thought of anything in this last hour? Perhaps you need more time?" the man asked congenially as if he wasn't holding the warrior on the brink of oblivion. Yun made no move to respond. "In the last two days I have asked you for one simple thing and still, despite my generous hospitality, you refuse to answer."

Chenoa fought the urge to run to him and cry her eyes out as the man drew even closer. With a deceptively gentle hand, he lifted Yun's bruised chin and forced him to look at him. Chenoa could see that one of his brown eyes was darkened over in a bruise and that his lower lip was split.

"Got anything to say?"

Yun seemed to gather a little strength, gazing at his captor with one bleary eye. After spitting a mouthful of thin blood to the side, he nodded slightly.

"Yes, General Lafor, I have this to say and it's something you've needed to hear for years," he began slowly through cottony, swollen lips. "Komodo is defeated. His armies will never march again."

"Ah, but that is the thing," the man named Lafor exclaimed happily. He began to pace in barely contained excitement. "It isn't his army any more. It is mine and we are developing a weapon you cannot fight. Your poor ears are testament to that."

He stopped in front of him and though Chenoa couldn't see his face, she was sure his expression was frightening. The men's holds released obediently as he leaned close to Yun and put a hand on the warrior's slumped shoulder.

"It doesn't have to be this way, Yun. You know you cannot win. Help me and live," she barely heard him whisper.

"No," Yun reply came out before Lafor's fist drove into his sore belly. He coughed and gagged as the men picked him up again, obediently lifting him to his feet. Coolly, Lafor went to the fire-blazed pit and kneeled down in front of it. Chenoa had to peek out further to see him rolling a thick, flattened iron rod in the coals. The metal raged a brilliant ruby. She had seen enough horror movies to know what they were going to do to him. As Lafor calmly approached Yun, Chenoa broke down.

"No! Don't!" she screamed desperately as she stumbled out from behind the crate, clumsily wielding her sword. Lafor whipped about, rough hand still holding the rod by Yun. The captured warrior's face twisted in panicking distress once he saw her, his dark eyes pleading for her to run away.

Chenoa barely made it to the fire pit before an unseen hand grabbed her by the hair and yanked her backwards. Crying out in pain, she fell to her side to the bloody floor, her sword clattering across the glass ground away from her. A heavy weight fell on top of her, pinning her helplessly to the floor. Who ever it was, allowed her a view to her love however.

"No! Stop this!" Yun yelled in a burst of angry strength. His arms whipped about in the soldiers' grasp, trying to break free. With a nod from Lafor, one of the men quickly grasped a heavy club from his belt and hit him brutally over the back of the head. Yun grunted and slumped into a daze, heavy-lidded eyes gazing across to Chenoa.

"Well, now. We've been expecting you, my dear," Lafor crooned contentedly as he dropped the rod with a clang. Swiftly he strode towards her, signaling the man holding her to stand her up. Chenoa thrashed about helplessly in a pathetic effort to escape. When none could be gained, she tensely looked up at her captor. Lafor was a lean, older man with a clean shaven face and a kindly façade. His pale blue eyes roamed over her body in amused interest, chilling her to the marrow. Reaching out he gently pushed back her wild hair from her face and smiled.

"What a pretty Newcomer. Let us hope that you do not need force to cooperate," he breathed in a seductive, frightening rumble. Chenoa couldn't even find the strength to escape his fingers as they trailed her cheeks.

"Lafor, do not touch her! Do not-" a swift kick in the gut rendered Yun once more gasping and choking. The man snorted a laugh before turning back to her.

"Now, let me tell you what is going on and how you are going to keep that pretty little face. Before Komodo passed from our power, he was working on something from his world. Your world," Lafor began, analyzing her every facial expression as she kept her gaze locked on Yun. "He called it a gun."

For a moment, Chenoa blinked and found herself lost. He was making guns? Here in Tao? At her confusion, Lafor smiled and turned away. Easily, he strode back to the pit and picked up a freshly heated iron. Her puzzlement turned to terror again as Lafor approached Yun.

"Now, he never finished the gunpowder and without guidance we are lost. What you need to do so you and Yun can leave alive, is tell me how to make it."

"Y-You want to make guns so you can take over Tao?" Chenoa gasped incredulously.

"Precisely. We tested one on poor Yun here and it managed to take off his ears but the second shot imploded in the bearer's face. The Warriors of Virtue have no skill to match it," Lafor sighed as if he were sad for the people he was trying to conquer. Suddenly his idyllic expression took on a lethal one and his eyes glittered in malice. "Tell us how to make it."

Chenoa's mouth hung open like a fish in air.

"I don't know how."

Before the second word had left her, Lafor turned and quickly pressed the red iron against Yun's chest on top of his whip marks. Chenoa screamed shrilly as it smoked and ate at his exposed skin. Teeth clamped, Yun growled and groaned but held still, knowing that struggling would evoke more pain. The smell of burning hair and flesh poured acridly through the air, stinging her nose and all Chenoa could do was scream as if she were him.

"Now? You were saying, lady?" Lafor challenged her again, his tone light and at ease as he removed the brand and dropped it. Chenoa stared at him in horror, her eyes filling in murderous tears. Yun managed to raise his head enough to give her a pleading look. Please, if you love me, do not give him what he wants.

Firming her chin, Chenoa glared at Lafor and spat at the floor. Lafor shrugged nonchalantly and went to the pit again.

"No, no, no, no!" Chenoa screamed in despair as once again he applied his tool to Yun's flesh. The warrior did not make a sound, did nothing other than bare his teeth in pain. The rotten smell rose again and flooded Chenoa's eyes in tears. Once removing the brand, Lafor inspected the seared line of flesh and shook his head.

"It doesn't have to be this way. I will burn every inch of his body until you tell me," he promised in a colder, steely voice. Chenoa looked to the semi-conscious Yun. Again he gave her that pleading, desperate look. He loved Tao more than his own life and she could not betray that. Taking a deep breath, Chenoa shook her head.

"No."

At the end of ten minutes, Yun's back and chest was so covered with deep, smoldering burns that little of his skin could be seen. Chenoa's throat was raw from screaming every time Lafor touched him, wailing Yun and hers pain even though he could not.

Something in Lafor snapped this time. The previously cool general handled her refusal easily and smoothly. But his visage cracked and splintered. Furiously flinging the now-cold rod across the chamber, he marched up to her, pain promised in his glinting blue eyes. At first Chenoa didn't realize she had been released until his hand whipped out and struck her across the face.

Spiraling to the floor, Chenoa felt her skull crack against the glossy ground and tasted her blood in her mouth. Never in all the years of pain, had she known such fear as he towered above her with a snarl.

"You are pushing my patience, girl. Tell me or I will personally hold you down and watch as every soldier in this hellhole takes you for his pleasure!" he roared, reaching down and pulling her to her knees by her hair. The thought terrified her but not as much as looking at the now unconscious Yun. He laid there unmoving on the floor, his skin still smoking in places. There was no comfort here.

Upon gazing at the smoke from her love, Chenoa came upon a thought.

"No! Please! Don't do that! I'll tell you!" Chenoa sobbed in feigned defeat. Lafor blinked rapidly, surprised at how easily she gave in at the threat. Growing a triumphant grin, he nodded his approval.

"There now. Wasn't that simple? Yun did not have to go through that," he sighed in mock pain, shaking his head at her thoughtless selfishness. Shakily, Chenoa stood up, her knees quaking and blood trickling from her mouth.

"Please," she indicated Yun. "Don't hurt him anymore."

"But of course," Lafor bowed graciously. Snapping his fingers as he straightened, he barked an order for healing elixir and bandages. Within a few moments, a soldier was pouring liquid from a water skin down Yun's throat. He coughed and spluttered, blearily coming back to life as thick, iron shackles were clamped on his wrists. Chenoa felt her soul sicken when he looked up at her, clearly understanding what she had done. Not a word was said between them, just his hurt, betrayed look and her desperate, tear filled gaze.

"Allow me to lead you to the laboratory," Lafor murmured solicitously, putting his heavy, armored arm about her back, tightly grasping her arm. Chenoa didn't look at him as he guided her away. She couldn't tear her eyes off Yun as he was dragged back to his cell, his gaze boring into her forlornly. A lump formed in her chest at the words she longed to scream from her sore throat. Please, I have not abandoned you. I will free us and stop them.

What could she do though? What could a stupid, simple girl do that a warrior could not? Suddenly she realized that she should be praying to go home, to end this strange, horrifying dream. She couldn't want it. This is where she belonged and, damn it, this was where she would die.

"I apologize for the treatment we were forced to put him through. But this is essential to our cause. He will be fine and perhaps in time he will see our ways," Lafor's soft but steel edged voice sliced through her thoughts. Chenoa focused on him stiffly as he led her down the hallway to the intersection. His hand was squeezing and playing circles over her robe, trying to entice her. Despite her fear, Chenoa snorted at him derisively.

"Stop trying to sweet talk me. I'm doing this for him; not you. So get your fucking hands off me," she growled coldly, shaking her arm to free him. Lafor faltered next to her, apparently stunned by her sudden courageous words after the tears. He allowed his hand to fall to his side before laughing delightedly.

"My, my! Full of fire, aren't you? It's amazing a lass like you ended up with such a cold fish," he chuckled in tempted admiration. "Very well, then."

In silence, Chenoa willingly walked next to him as they reached the intersection. He led her down the center corridor into the scent of explosives and smoke. The smell made her eyes and nose sting painfully, clogging her nose. Despite being a horrible man of torture, Lafor stopped and offered her a cloth mask before tying one on himself.

"Discovered recently that the fumes from our experiments kill," he explained a bit shortly as he led the way again. Chenoa barely paid attention to him, her ears and eyes trained on the surroundings. The corridor opened into a large square with leading tunnels. The center was packed full of tables bearing glass bottles and barrels of assorted foul smelling powders. At least ten separate men, Warmblood and human, all of them in chains, Chenoa noticed, were working at the benches, hands seared and burnt from mixing chemicals. A light cloud from the different mixtures coalesced above near the smooth, glittering ceiling.

Lafor proudly swept his hand across the scene.

"Here is where you will be working, milady. The finest fire-workers have been brought-"

"Forcefully," Chenoa felt she had to point out. Lafor only smiled and continued.

"Been brought to try to find the perfect equation for the powder. We've lost about five but nothing is achieved without certain losses."

Before Chenoa could shoot off a hateful comment from behind her mask, an earthquake rocked the ground, nearly tipping over several bottles on the tables. Fearfully, the sunken eyes of various Warmblood and human captives gazed down at the floor beneath their dirty feet. As soon as it passed, they turned back to their work with jittery hands.

"Testing the product below," the general explained indifferently at her look. "I shall leave you to your work."

With that the tall Death Watcher spun on his heel towards the door. Chenoa held her breath as he stopped and held up a finger in warning, never turning around.

"Oh, do not try leaving. I never like to part with such wonderful company," he warned, snapping his fingers yet again. From each tunnel, a pair of guards stepped forward and took place at attention. With a quick wink over his shoulder, Lafor left, his boots clicking merrily on the glass floor.

Chenoa blew a sigh, hating the feeling of the coarse cloth against her bruised face. Turning about she found five pairs of eyes warily watching her. All of them looked so haggard and exhausted, fear chasing in lines on their faces. After a moment they turned back to their work, studiously ignoring her. Another lamb for the butchering block.

Carefully, Chenoa walked behind them, trying to remember college chemistry class. The three main ingredients in gun powder are sulfur, charcoal and potassium nitrate. From the looks of the materials they were compiling together, they had the first two in ready supply. There was also nitric acid, which would explain the unnecessary ground-moving explosions. They really didn't know what the last compound was. Chenoa knew where it could be found as well: in the deep caverns underground growing in clusters along the walls. If she remembered correctly, it looked like crystallized methamphetamine.

Now, since she certainly wasn't going to tell them all of that information, Chenoa began to ponder their escape with the available chemicals. A small explosion went off in the face of Warmblood who looked like a wolf to her left. Stunned but no worse for wear he studied what he did wrong in fear of reprisal.

That's it. The nitric acid. She suddenly knew what they could do to ruin the Death Watchers plan. And by judging the insane amount of pre-made guns stacked nearby, it would have to be soon.


	13. Chapter 13

"Yun?" Chenoa whispered hoarsely for the thirtieth time since they roughly shoved her into her cell. She knew he could hear her and was choosing not to respond. In fact she could see him, sitting against the smooth wall, cross legged, watching her. Her cell was two away and due to the curving of the circular chamber they could see each other easily. But Chenoa didn't like what she saw.

Despite the multitude of bruises over his face and the torn lip, there was a clear look of betrayed disappointment and resentment in his eyes, reflecting black in the fire light.

Chenoa licked her dry lips again and closed her eyes. A bit more forcefully than necessary she thudded her head on the iron bars and sighed. Frustrated anger welled in her chest like black ink and she slammed her hurting head against them once more.

"Yun, please talk to me. I know you can hear me," she pleaded brokenly, not able to cry any longer for the pain she felt. No response. She couldn't think of what to do about him. His icy silence burned her more than Lafor's hand. And it angered her so much. She came all this way to save him and damn it she was doing it. Couldn't he understand that?!

A sudden pulse against her breast made her pause. The medallion continued its call, steadily growing faster and then dying off. Like a homing beacon…the others were here! Chenoa knew they wouldn't recognize her voice unless she deliberately yelled their names which in itself was stupid. But Yun they would recognize. She needed him to speak.

With a snarl of feigned rage and despair, Chenoa clashed her forehead on the bar again, feeling the delicious pain spreading to the back of her head. This pain was easy to handle so she did it once more.

"Stop that. You're going to hurt yourself," Yun's voice finally demanded, cold and hard from his cell. Chenoa opened fired, raged eyes and glared at him.

"Not like you care," she muttered darkly before banging her head just once more to spite him. Yun's expression didn't change at all.

"What do you want?" he asked icily. "I have nothing to say to you. You have betrayed all of Tao for nothing."

"No! Not for nothing, you idiot! For you. I did it for you!" Chenoa snapped right back, her patience at an end.

"I am not worth a country of innocent people. You have condemned them to death with your weakness," Yun snarled, his carefully blank façade shattering in rage. He stood up, still more graceful than any man she'd ever known and paced in front of the gate like a caged animal. The shackles firmly held his hands in place behind his back. When she didn't respond to that, Yun whipped his heated gaze on her to find her hiding a smile.

Rage melted to confusion as she pointed with bound hands to the far side of the chamber. There was one guard, lounging sleepily in a chair, a limp hand drawing circles in the blood flecks by his chair. And right behind him was Yee, silently trying to get their attention. Yun stilled immediately before casting a look at Chenoa. She shrugged with a smile and tapped her head. She was glad she was such a good actress.

The apologetic grimace that darkened Yun's features into a mask of regret bit at Chenoa. Waving at him to knock it off, she motioned again to Yee. The big silent Roo motioned to the guard and made the motion for sleep then indicated he was leaving to get the others. Confirming the plan with him, Yun nodded thankfully to him and settled down again.

While they waited, Chenoa and Yun exchanged looks of apology and forgiveness. She wished she could reach him and soothe those pains she knew he was feeling. Light blood still seeped through the cotton bandages about his chest. Several areas revealed the mottled, dark burns upon him and Chenoa flinched at them. And his ears; his poor mutilated ears…

Abruptly, a thud and a moan interrupted them. The guard slumped over in his chair while a pair of hands came from the dark tunnel to hold him steady. Oh, sleep. Chenoa never thought she would be so happy to see the other four warriors as they came out of the dark into the light. Silently and lightly, Yee and Tsun approached Yun's cell, dropping to their knees by him, reaching through the bars to comfort his pain. The look of intense concern and loving sadness on Tsun's face gave her heart a sudden twist. Chenoa wished it was her doing that.

"Listen, I have a plan. They're building guns and we have to stop them," Chenoa began in a hurried whisper. Lai crouched by her, analyzing the set up. He stopped and stared at her in confusion.

"Guns?"

"Yes! That's what happened to Yun's ears. It came from my world. Please, I need you to listen very carefully, especially you, Chi," Chenoa pleaded quickly. Chi nodded gravely, shuffling closer to the bars as she instructed them of what to find and what to do with it. Lai remained speculative, obviously feeling out of his element. This was Chi's stage and his save. The older Roo stroked his beard thoughtfully, staring at the fire behind them in thought.

"If we do that, a lot of men will die. We cannot kill them," he sighed in dispute, already trying to formulate the next idea. Chenoa shook her head, trying to get his attention back.

"No, they won't. Getting them down to the shore is up to you and Tsun."

Chi stood up, already knowing his part of the plan. His generally golden skin was pale and worried as he considered what he was about to set off. Fire wasn't his element for nothing. Tsun and Yee finally came and joined them to hurriedly get their parts of the escape. Chenoa felt a bit intelligent and bold at the moment, ordering the famous warriors into battle. It wasn't the time to be egotistical but she still felt proud of herself.

"It still sounds without any sense of order," Lai pointed out sourly. Chenoa felt like smacking him. What a killjoy!

"Chi won't do it until fifteen minutes after the guard rings the alarm," she explained as patiently as possible. "You and Tsun just have to make a big enough scene to get most of them down there."

Finally the grizzled man gave in to the craziness of the plan with a grumble. What other choice did they have?

Several sharp footsteps heralded the approach of soldiers from down a hall. Silently, the four Warmbloods ran out in separate directions, leaving them in utter quiet and anticipation. Chenoa grasped the bars again and scanned the chamber. The other fire workers were in their cells, watching with eager, anxious eyes. Good, so they knew the plan. All occupants scuttled away from the front of their cells as a duo of guards entered from the hall near Chenoa. With a laugh one of them spotted his comrade slumped in the chair. One of their saviors had been clever enough to leave a half empty mug of ale on the ground by him.

"Ye drinkin' on the job agin, eh?" one crowed at the still unconscious man. Roughly he pushed his comrade off the chair to the floor, laughing as he scrambled to his feet, wavering a little from the bruise on his head.

"Nah, somethin' hit me!" he exclaimed, wildly glancing about for the assailant. One of them clapped him on the back and chortled.

"Yeah, good ole Death Watcher ale hit ye!" he joked. He took a cursory glance about before spotting Chenoa still leaning foolishly against the grating of her cell. "Here now! Who's this?"

"One of'em fire workers. Lafor snagged her," the still bemused supposed-drunk mumbled. The first took of his helmet to reveal a grin full of blackened teeth. Chenoa knew that kind of grin too well. Panicking, she got up and ran to the back of her enclosure, away from the fires light. The man came close enough to stare at her wantonly.

"What say we get this open, eh? Have a little fun," he hollered over his shoulder as the other two approached. The other two eagerly removed their helmets as he fumbled with the keys on his belt. Chenoa noticed exactly where they were but kept her pseudo-terrified gaze on them. She felt her façade become strained at the idea of what they wanted to do.

"Been a while since I seen a purty one," cackled the one with nasty teeth as he swung it open. Yun kept quiet and Chenoa praised him for it. The last thing they needed was attention.

One of them whistled to her like he was calling a dog as they came in, eyeing her lewdly. Chenoa backed up against the wall, looking about for a weapon. Of course there was none. A hand grasped her arm gruffly, flinging her down to the floor. Chenoa fought the panic that swelled in her, none of it fake, and prayed her assumption was right. It seemed that nasty teeth got first round since the other two grasped her chained arms and held them to the hot floor, watching with narrowed, hungry eyes. When he reached for his pants buckle, Chenoa lost her nerve.

With a cry of fear she wrestled to get loose, whimpering and squirming. Their grip was like iron on her wrists, bruising and pinching. She couldn't get loose! The man kneeled over her kicking legs, ankles pushing her open.

"Now let's see what ye got under those clothes," he laughed wickedly, baring all his grimy teeth. Chenoa's eyes widened in terror.

"No, no, no, no. Please, don't do this!" she sobbed dryly, all hopes of rescue gone from her now. Tauntingly, the man drew a long, somewhat rusted knife and quickly sliced the tie holding her top closed. Chenoa gave a small scream as it grazed her skin cruelly. No, no, not again, she begged silently.

"That's right, ma purty. Scream all ye like."

In a flash of a second, the man was gone and the other two were scrambling to their feet. Chenoa shut her eyes and rolled onto her stomach, afraid to see what was going to happen next. All she could hear was the thuds of blows landing and a couple of cries. After another moment, all was silent.

Chenoa looked up to see Yee gruffly setting the unconscious but alive men against the cell wall. She gave a strangled laugh and smiled at him. Yee gave a small one of his own before holding up the set of keys. He looked down at the men and shrugged before waving a hand in front of his nose. Getting to her feet, she held out her shackles for him to unlock. Once off, Chenoa picked up the severed tie holding her clothes shut and sighed. Shrugging out of her top robe, she followed Yee out into the open. While the men were preoccupied with her, the Roo had taken the cooled, torture rods and barred the hallways, convincing them to dig into the glass. One remained open, the one to the sea.

Immediately, Chenoa ran to Yun's cell as Yee went to the others, releasing the prisoners. Reaching past the bars, Chenoa took his battered face in her dirty hands, relishing the tiny kisses he managed to place on her palms.

"I'm sorry I had to deceive you. I needed to get you upset so the others could find us," she apologized sadly. Yun shrugged and a wry smile graced his torn lips.

"I say all is forgiven."

Chenoa moved out of the way as Yee came to open the cell. The other fire workers waited about the chamber, anxiously looking at the barred halls for guards. As soon as Yee had the shackles off him, Chenoa flung herself in his arms, on the verge of hysterical tears. Yun grunted as her form hit his burns but held her none of the less, stroking her abused hair and whispering comforting words. Finally Chenoa pulled herself together and looked up at him, still clutching him for dear life. Tears shone in her eyes and the blood crackled on her face but he found her terribly beautiful still.

"I love you," she said bluntly, simply. "I knew I did the moment I almost lost you."

Yun stood in mute shock for a moment before smiling again and leaning down to kiss her forehead. Chenoa got upon her toes to kiss him gently on the lips, afraid of hurting him more.

When they finally parted and focused on reality, they found Yee staring at them with his mouth hanging open. He pointed at Chenoa then to Yun and clasped his hands together before putting them up in confusion.

"Later, my friend. We'll explain later," Yun promised in a laugh, limping a little as he went to a mass of crates. Yee shook his head in disbelief. After a moment of ruffling through a crate, Yun produced a clean robe top and his sword. In his hands it seemed to waver like water before reforming itself.

"One of the guards stole it when they brought me in. Hide it from Lafor," he mentioned as he threw on the robe, gingerly tying it on over his wounds. As soon as the sword was belted on, a loud clanging echoed from down the open hall, signaling that Lai and Tsun were up to no good.

Hurriedly they rushed down the hall, Yee in front, the fire workers and Chenoa in the middle. Yun brought up the rear as men began to shout from behind at the bars over the entries. After a few minutes of turns and running into more barred halls, they gained the outside. The group came out on a wide terrace, blinking at the harsh day light that assaulted them. It shined brightly on the glass around them, bouncing off the smoky gray and lighting the world. If it wasn't for the Death Watchers this island would have been beautiful.

Down below on a stretch of beach was a swarm of black armored men, at least two hundred of them. In the midst of the swords and spears, Tsun and Lai leapt about, never really scoring hits on them or getting hit but more or less giving them something to chase. Chenoa felt horrible for putting them down there in that predicament. Yee took the initiative and jumped off the terrace to bounce off a jut of glass, not cutting his feet in the least and landed in a rush into the fray.

"Come on, we only have about five minutes before Chi sets it off," Chenoa cautioned loudly over the sounds of the soldiers yelling. To the side was a flight of rough stairs, going round the mountain but never quite getting to ground level. As fast as the depleted, weary band could they ran down the stairs. Chenoa kept pace with Yun for once and she knew it wasn't a good thing. His injuries were worse than they looked. The stairs led them clear of the army below, depositing them on the same beach Chenoa arrived on. There, out in the ocean, were a dozen boats waiting for them. The Lagoon Lifespring had come to the rescue under the guidance of Yee, Chi, Lai and Tsun.

Waving them in, Yun kept a cautious eye to the left where the sounds of battle went on. Before the boats could reach the shore, all hell broke loose.

The ground rocked crazily under their feet as a thunderous explosion sounded from the depths of the mountain. Everyone fell to the ground, heedless of the glass, as a geyser of fire broke through the topmost spire, gushing flames and smoke into the clear blue sky. Screams of terror echoed around to them from the soldiers who gave up the hopeless game of cat and mouse to fling themselves into the sea. The fire workers followed the example and quickly ran into the surf, swimming out to the boats.

Chenoa got to her knees and watched as great hundred ton plates of glass shifted and slipped towards the beach with groans of dying giants, covering all in its falling shadow. To her right the guard post crumbled and fell into the water, causing giant waves to reach up in the sky and surge towards the beach. It grasped her legs in its pull and flung her head over heels in its aftermath. Glass shredded the skin on her shoulder as it ground under the current, digging into the flesh. Chenoa screamed her air into oblivion. All the world was chaos and noise even under the water.

As she started to regain control of her body, arms flailing and eyes wide, her head smacked into a fallen pillar of glass and she knew no more.


	14. Chapter 14

Everything felt light and distant for a long while like a hazy television screen being pulled away. The sounds were muffled under the cotton of a forgetful daze. Chenoa figured she was either dead or dying as she gazed at the bumpy, blurry world, cut off and aloof to her own form. People she knew somehow and a man she knew she loved hauled her into a boat, sopping wet, slapping at her cheeks and beating at her chest in desperation. A little pain stung her then and she puked indistinctly. They were relieved. She didn't know why though.

Voices pleaded with her as worried eyes waited for signs of life. Chenoa couldn't know why they looked so scared but she figured it had something to do with how numb she was. Well, if this was dying, it wasn't so bad. She couldn't feel anything, not the crack in her skull, not the ground meat her shoulder turned into. The limbs were dead and sluggish, she saw, as they lifted her up and laid a blanket under her.

The medicines they poured down her throat weren't as bad. Over and over: more medicine and herbs that should have tasted nasty. Soft, desperate eyes the color of rich earth gazed at her, speaking to her numb brain more than anything else. Slowly, white fog covered everything and Chenoa wished she could remember what had happened to make her die.

"How is she?"

"Weak and still asleep."

"It's been a week. When will she awake?" a familiar voice, a soft, sad one that brought memories of falling leaves and heated kisses.

"We do not know if she ever will, Yun. The glass rock cracked the side of her skull."

"But that was healed."

"We do not know how much damage was sustained when it opened. All there is to do is wait."

There was the sound of slow, regretful footsteps and a door closing.

"I should not of let her go."

"Witfar-"

"No! We could have held her back."

"She saved all of us. The fire workers, Tao… You could not have stopped what she was meant to do," a soft feminine voice spoke. Chenoa felt her eyelids clench as her body grudgingly brought her back. Déjà vu.

"Yes, that is why she was sent here. But why hasn't she returned as Ryan did?" Foggily, Chenoa realized it was Chi speaking. Slowly all of it flooded back to her: her arrival, Yun, the Lifespring, the nitric acid in the depths of the mountain and that sheet of black glass coming for her life.

"I know why." Yun was speaking. "The Death Watchers developing their weapon was a piece of the puzzle. Please forgive me for not telling you. She came here because-"

"I love you," Chenoa cut in, her voice a rough, scratchy thing. When she finally opened her glazed eyes, she found the world as it was once before. The five warriors along with Witfar were there in the coral room the people at the Lagoon Lifespring had given her, waiting impatiently and frightened for her to wake. As one they turned shocked and amazed eyes on the woman. A thick, cotton bandage wrapped about a gauze patch on the side of her head, complimenting the array of bandages on her arms and shoulder. Chenoa smiled tiredly at Yun as he stood to sit on the bed. "I was sent because I love you."

"You're awake," he murmured thankfully, hands coming out to clasp her bandaged ones. Lai, Chi, Tsun and Yee came and stood by him, looking down in amazed admiration. Yun looked better off than when she last saw him. The severed edges on his ears had healed over a bit, wrinkled and pink. There was a deep scab going down the middle of his bottom lip and his left eye was still a bit swollen. As for his burns, Chenoa couldn't see as he was again wearing his cobalt robes. But he looked happier, worried and tired but happy.

"Didn't you hear what I said? I said I love you," Chenoa tried laughing but it ended up being a racking cough, thudding through her brain painfully. Yun nodded and stroked her hands even though she couldn't feel it. Abruptly, Yee did the pointing gesture at both of them and clasped his hands together. Chi didn't look as surprised so much as they confirmed something for him. Lai's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates as he looked back and forth between them. Once again, he gave into his confusion and simply folded his broad arms over his chest. Tsun's soft expression wilted a little in shock and she sank into her own thoughts for a while, not speaking again until the next day.

Her silence bothered Chenoa severely. Did Tsun love Yun as well? When she came had she inadvertently stepped on her toes? The sudden frown on her brow was immediately taken as one of pain and a need for the healer, which all of them took as a reason to leave. Once they were alone, Chenoa tried her hardest to focus on Yun.

"Are you okay?" Chenoa asked Yun with as much concern as possible. Her body was swiftly growing sore and pained as her nerves awoke from the short coma she had been in. It felt like her head and her shoulder were ablaze in pain, making her wish she hadn't woken up. The sunlight that reflected off the ocean below hurt her eyes as it flooded her senses.

Yun nodded slightly, his golden-brown eyes analyzing her facial expression as it crinkled in agony.

"I am fine but then again I am not the one with a split in their head," he said lowly. Gently he brushed the stray hairs from her forehead and felt her temperature. "You almost died."

"I know. Well, sort of know. It was really hard to tell what was happening," Chenoa admitted slowly, trying to recall the pieces that were missing. Giving up for the time being she crossed her eyes and sighed in annoyance at the pain. "God, what I wouldn't do for a cigarette right now!"

"A what?"

"Never mind," Chenoa suddenly grew cross. "Do you know how many times now I've said I love you to you?"

He smiled playfully. "No, how many times?"

"Four times in front of you and twice in front of the entire Lifespring. When are you going to say it back, damn it?" Chenoa demanded, wishing she could empathize her pout by crossing her arms.

With a laugh at her pertinence, Yun put a hand on the bed next to her and leaned in to kiss her softly on her lips.

"I love you too."

The only doctor the Lifespring had gave her the death sentence of three weeks in bed till her head healed over and any possible problems were diagnosed. It could have been worse but then again she could've had a television. Fortunately, the line of visitors never seemed to cease and it kept her occupied. Yun stayed most of the time, eating meals with her and enduring physical exams as well. His ears would never be the way they were again and the burned flesh would remain mottled as it grew softer and more scar-like. Every time the Roo caught her eyes filling with tears at the sight of his mangled flesh, he smiled and said everything was fine.

Witfar and Hana visited often, the girl staying with her a whole day teaching her how to sow seaweed into clothes. It was boring and after stabbing herself in the thumb over ten times, Chenoa quit. Yee came bearing her dead iPod with a look that pleaded for her to make it live again. There was nothing she could do for that except shrug and explain that it was powered by electricity. His eyes lit up at that and he ran off to do something Chenoa was sure involved metal poles and Frankenstein prospects. Chi didn't come by at all. Last she heard from Lai was that he was hiding out in a room, far away from the ocean. He didn't know how to swim and was deathly afraid of even small rivers. Chenoa got quite a kick out of that one, upsetting Lai as he was educating her on how to play the flute.

At the end of the first week, Chenoa gave up hoping Tsun would come to see her. The woman Roo was barely seen by anybody for the last few days. Yun was out with Witfar near midday on her eighth day in bed when her wish was granted. A polite knock on the door startled Chenoa as she attempted once more to make Lai's damn flute make a noise. It chirped once or twice but other than that it just whistled a sigh. It was laughing at her, she was sure of it.

"Come in," Chenoa hollered, setting the irritating instrument aside. After a pause the door slid open and Tsun entered, eyes cast down and with her lips turned. It came to Chenoa then just how pretty Tsun really was. Her and Yun would have been a wonderful couple. Hell, they'd have had same species children. Chenoa could never offer that as far as she knew.

Quickly yet still not looking up, Tsun bowed to her.

"I have been unjust and for that I apologize," she said immediately, her voice low and sad. Chenoa struggled to sit up further in bed.

"No you haven't. Tsun, come sit with me. I've been wanting to talk to you," Chenoa begged. Tsun looked at her a bit warily before seating herself uncomfortably near the foot of the bed. Chenoa fiddled with her fingers, studying the dark scabs of torn flesh on her palms.

"Tsun? Did you…did you like Yun before I came?" she asked hesitantly. Never before had she ever cared about hurting another woman like Tsun. The warrior stiffened at that and then relaxed. An almost dreamlike calm came over her delicate features and she smiled a little.

"When we all came to live in Master Chung's Lifespring, we were little more than children. I grew up with all of them, even though Lai was much older. Yun helped me through my worst trials and was my closest friend," she explained softly, musing on the memories more than her words. "I love him, of course. And for a long time I thought it was in a deeper way such as you have found. But he is only my friend and brother. It took me a long time to realize that."

"I'm sorry that I just sort of dive-bombed into all of your lives. I feel like I've just made things worse," Chenoa admitted even though she took comfort in Tsun's reflective words. Tsun shook her head.

"No, you merely tested us. You tested my virtue in loyalty. I almost left them all out of confusion of my own heart."

"Yun said the same thing."

A smile spread beautifully on the Warmblood's lips.

"Exactly. If anything you fixed the seam that was splitting."

Chenoa sighed in relief, a great cloud passing from her mind.

"Good. Then we're still friends?"

"Of course."

They sat in amiable silence for a moment when a thought came to Chenoa that disturbed her.

"Tsun? I need to ask you something and it's gonna sound kind of bad," she stopped, unsure of how to phrase it.

"Ask away. It can't be all that bad."

Chenoa huffed a nervous breath and swallowed it.

"Are there…are there half human-half Warmbloods here?"

Tsun sat in stunned silence, apparently unprepared for that. Chenoa held her breath as she collected herself and gave her an honestly puzzled look.

"I do not know. No one really knows how Warmblood's came to be. Some think human and animals bred together to create them. Possibly due to love springs but again no one knows. I suppose it's possible."

Chenoa nodded mutely, not feeling the courage to speak. Since she had been imprisoned in bed, she had been thinking quite too much. The prospect of living with Yun forever suddenly seemed daunting. Surely there was plenty he gave to her but what could she give back? A companion surely but as a guardian of Tao would he want to have a family? Could she even provide one? She thought briefly on what size Yun must've been when he was born and cringed. He was enormous as it was!

Tsun quietly allowed her to ramble on in her head, not trying to drag anything from her. She was a true friend, Chenoa realized. Suddenly she sat up on her knees, flinging off her covers, and wrapped the other woman in a tight hug. She froze for a moment, startled yet again before softly returning Chenoa's embrace.

"You're the only one who understands this side of me. Thank you for being my friend," Chenoa murmured, feeling rather pathetic. Tsun gave her a comforting squeeze before letting go.

"Thank you for everything as well. We all would've been lost."

Chenoa gave another of her characteristic 'pshaw' and waved off the compliment as she lay back again.

"A monkey with a wrench could've done it. And don't you tell that creepy doctor I was up and moving," she threatened lightly. Tsun laughed.

"It'll be over soon."


	15. Chapter 15

'Soon' ended up being a week past the three mark with heavy, roiling clouds brewing above. The doctor finally approved her health for travel and a large catamaran was prepared below in the Lagoon. Winter was well on its way and wasn't going to stop for them. At the good-bye feast, Chenoa found out that Chi was going to fly in a hot air balloon of his own devising than take the boat with them to shore. It was awful to laugh at his fear but Chenoa laughed anyway. The grumbling sky above promised a typhoon within the week and they needed to get back to Master Chung's Lifespring before then.

"Why do those people insist on overstuffing me at every meal? I think I've gained weight since we got back," Chenoa bitched good-heartedly as she walked about the room, packing their things. It felt marvelous to walk again and damn it she was going to do it. Yun sat on the bed, watching her as she frantically ran about, clearly enjoying her freedom.

"You don't look like it."

"That's cause its all right here," Chenoa jested, pointing at her ass before going to another part of the room. She wore only that green robe she had gotten for their first night, more for comfort than enticement.

Yun shrugged at the slight of said anatomy.

"Still looks good to me," he muttered, unable to contain a grin. She couldn't resist that smile. Dropping what she was doing, Chenoa went across the room to stand before him. Immediately, Yun wrapped his arms about her thighs, dragging her close so he could rest his cheek against her belly. Gently, Chenoa ran her fingers through his hair, careful not to brush the tender ear stubs. After a moment she reached down and pulled his chin up to look at her. Yun's lips spread in a smile at her, all the haggardness and strain from her recovery gone. The earth brown of his reflective eyes glowed richer in the red lamplight. Chenoa bent over almost in double to kiss his forehead.

"Love me?"

"Yes, I do."

Chenoa smiled at him, her lips seeking purchase on his temple as her hands wandered over the strong expanse of shoulder. Yun's breath grew shallow as she backed up, nudging his legs closed. Straddling him, Chenoa settled on his thighs as nervous and shaky as he was. Sliding her hands about his neck, she dragged them down his collarbone, separating the folds in his robes. Hazel eyes locked on brown as she leaned forward and stole his mouth in a tender kiss.

Yun moaned in his chest, his arms coming under hers to caress her back over the soft clothe. Slowly, their tongues melded into a furious competition, sliding and slipping together to slow down again. Chenoa felt her heart race and pound desperately inside as she pressed up against his warm body, hands creeping about his toned belly under his clothes. Finally breaking free she kissed her way to his ear, panting harshly. The consuming fire was back, burning them both relentlessly, demanding they give in.

"Yun," she breathed harshly. "Do you want me?"

His hands had a fine tremor as they came up to her hips, thumbs rubbing.

"More than anything else," his voice was deep and husky as he fought to restrain himself. Chenoa sighed and rocked her hips against his, provoking the hardness she felt there.

"Love me. I want you to love me now," she asked, her tones breaking in life-threatening need. A rumbling groan answered her as his hot, large hands slid into her loose robe, roughly but tenderly rubbing across her sides. Tingles ran up and down her body and she arched at the sensation, pressing her chest to his more.

Clasping his desiring face in her hands, Chenoa kissed him deeply, pouring herself into him. On a mission of their own, her legs bent and wrapped about his waist, drawing them as close together as their clothing would allow. The hands slipped lower quickly, grasping her bottom and pushing her further against him. Chenoa couldn't handle the sensation she had been longing for. The strong, long fingers digging into the tender, soft flesh sent spasms of pleasure rocketing through her. Her hair fell messily back as her eyes found the ceiling for sanity. Yun's lips immediately crushed to her neck, biting gently and suckling.

Lightening fast, he stood and turned to the bed before falling upon it, smothering her in his needing embrace. Chenoa gasped at the sensation of his groin pressed so tightly against her, throbbing and calling. The world spun pleasantly, his tongue danced down her collarbone and all reservations fell away in the red light of the lantern. Desperate, shaking hands fumbled as they struggled to tear of each others clothing. She wasn't sure when it was off except that Yun propped himself up on a strong arm and gazed down at her.

His dark, lust-clouded eyes traveled over her parted lips down to her quivering belly. Almost timidly, as if afraid he would do something wrong, he reached out and traced a single finger over the hard bud of her breast. Unable to contain it, Chenoa shivered and arched her spine up to his touch. Yun's intent gaze flickered up to her for a moment before his hand cupped her, testing the flesh gently. After a moment he watched his hand travel over the generous swell of her hip and up her bent thigh.

Chenoa's breath froze under her sweat-sheeted skin as he slid his hand under her knee and sat up. Completely absorbed in his exploring, he kissed the inside of her knee, treasuring the soft curve of it. She was all soft warmth compared to his muscled, fighting body. As he took his time feeling her thigh and tasting the skin there, Chenoa laid back, her eyes devouring the sight of him. Hard muscles shifted and danced under his golden skin, mesmerizing as he moved. The massacre of softened, pink scars gleamed ruggedly in the light across his chest and belly, marring the skin. Despite the pain it revealed, she loved them as much as she treasured him. She longed to kiss his thoughtful brows and passion bruised lips as well as the highlighted curve of his collarbone and his demure navel. But his physical form wasn't all of her fascination. His very soul was bared to her then, all his fears and love. This gentle, passionate man with his kindness to the world would be her haven and her insanity.

Yun had paused and it took her a moment to realize it. Chenoa met his troubled gaze and she sat up, bringing her leg down to rest comfortably about him. Propping herself up, she reached out with a hand and touched his cheek. Yun's deep, dark eyes gazed pleadingly into hers as he shared his silent fears. Smiling softly, Chenoa pulled him down for a kiss.

"Do not be afraid. I love you," she reassured softly, her whole form trembling at the soaring fire that burned her. Yun nodded slightly and took a deep steadying breath.

"I've never felt this way. It's pulling me, drowning me. It frightens me," he murmured against her cheek, his arms wrapping about her smaller bare body for comfort. Despite how much she wanted it, Chenoa couldn't go through with it with him like this.

"We don't have to if you aren't ready," she conceded as soothingly as possible. "We can wait."

As soon as the words left her mouth, he claimed it in defiance, his demanding tongue pillaging her in passion. Surprised and aroused again, she moaned into his lips, eagerly meeting him. A bit roughly now, Yun pushed her on her back, still locked in her kiss. Breaking loose, he trembled, eyes closing as he sat back. Once he was ready, he opened his eyes and clasped her hip in one large hand. Eyes locked more intimately than their bodies ever would; he brushed across her, guiding himself with his free hand.

Chenoa jumped a little and moaned in anticipation. At her noise, Yun froze again, unsure. Trying her hardest not to be impatient, she reached down her body to grasp his hot, iron-hard length and put it against her. He looked to her once more, clearly more than wary before shifting his hips forward. Even though she had briefly felt him, she was unprepared for his size. It was common sense, she would realize later, considering the overall height and size of him. Gasping in pleasure at the intense heated stretching he induced, Chenoa wiggled closer, murmuring for him to continue.

Now that he was partially there, Yun leaned over her, propped up with one hand while the other held her thigh open. Taking a steadying breath he pushed in, splitting her open. A shocked, pleased gasp escaped them both as he shifted inside, hips gyrating against hers. Experimentally, he thrust once or twice, treasuring her sounds and the shivers that ran down his spine.

Lying fully against her, he snuck his hands under her shoulders, heart to heart, and gave in to the growling, devouring need inside. The smell of her perfume filled his senses as he moved against her, her cries in his ears. The silky inside of her tightened and clenched about him in spasms as he throbbed. Unable to hold it back, Yun cried out brokenly and went harder, needing more of the sensation.

In all his life, he had heard of nirvana and how that perfect peace and pleasure felt. He never imagined he would find it until now as their hearts sped together, mouths mingled and souls intertwined in the collision of quaking flesh. When the pinnacle came it was that of a burning white light and euphoria that crashed down into the deep infinity of oblivion.

When life finally came back into Yun, he was warm, content and comfortable. Shifting in the bed, he inhaled a familiar soothing smell and sighed. Soft, golden light invaded under his eyelids, forcing them open. The first thing his blinking, tired eyes found was Chenoa sitting on the edge of their bed, her wild, black-brown hair curling down her naked back. Taking the moment, he gazed at the curvature of her spine under her caramel brown skin in the morning light. On her right shoulder was the dark pink-purple scarring from the glass abrasion, covering the jut of her arm and down her shoulder blade. It felt wonderful to gaze upon her knowing that they were now as close as two souls could be in life.

"Chenoa," Yun called softly to her. She looked over her shoulder, her hazel eyes bright with happiness. A smile spread over her lips and she twisted about to kiss his forehead.

"Come on now, love. We need to get up," she greeted lightly, her fingers trailing a burning path down his cheek as she sat up again. "We're supposed to leave in an hour."

Yun rolled his eyes.

"I'd rather spend all day in bed with you."

"So would I but the others will wonder if we died," she laughed before getting to her feet. As soon as her weight shifted from the bed to her legs, they gave out and she crumbled to the ground with a thud. Panicking, Yun scrambled to the side of the bed. Chenoa sat on her knees, rubbing her cervix and laughing at herself.

"I think you broke me."

"Does it hurt badly?"

"Umm," Chenoa closed one eye as she looked up at him. "It's a very sore, good kind of hurt. I just can't use my legs now."

She gave a small, silly laugh at that before losing her focus. Lost in thought she gazed at the crumpled piles of clothing on the floor, his deep blue robes tangled with her silk. Just like their souls, entwined like dying stars. She could never leave him, she realized. Chenoa felt her lips part and she started talking without any thought.

"Before this I never felt like I had made love with someone. It was always kind of surgical and detached like a chore we had practiced. But last night…it was fumbling, desperate and beautiful," Chenoa paused a breath. "I never thought it would feel like that."

Yun sat up and moved to the edge of the bed, blankets gathered at his waist and gazed intently at her, his own mind in a jumble of emotions and thoughts. His eyes locked on her long tumble of dark locks curling against the skin. Gently he reached out and brushed it over one shoulder, enjoying the goose pimples that raced over her flesh and the way she shivered.

"Neither did I, love. I feel as if you are a piece of me than a separate person now. It's rather frightening," he admitted, his voice low and grumbling from him like a bubbling river. Another race of adrenaline shot through Chenoa and she finally turned about to look at him. A soft confused glow emanated from his dark eyes, begging for her understanding. She smiled at him and forced herself to her legs. For an uncomfortable moment she felt his intense gaze sweep over her nude form, analyzing and embedding it into his memory.

Bending over at the waist, Chenoa ran her fingers over his brow as his came to clasp her cheek. Kissing him chastely but deeply, she smiled.

"Let's go home now."

Whatever Chenoa was expecting when she left the room a moment later, it wasn't what she found. There was a coral tub further down the hall that was calling for her and her stiff muscles so she just slung on her loose robe. Leaving Yun to get dressed in the bedroom, Chenoa ruffled her wild hair and closed the door, never noticing what was nearby.

Their room was one of five along a ledge above the main dining hall, the pathway above guarded by a pearl-shined baluster. All was silent and still for once as she rubbed her eyes and started to head to the left. A sudden tingling of someone watching her prickled the hairs on the back of her neck and the bottom of her gut. Slowly Chenoa turned and looked down at the main hall at a massive crowd of grinning humans and Warmbloods. For a moment of pure confused shock she stared at them, wondering what on earth they were all doing and that she was wearing only a thin robe.

On some silent cue the entirety of the mass broke into loud cheers and began beating drums, playing flutes and just making noise. Many people stood on tables, waving and yelling, apparently extraordinarily happy about something. Chenoa sort of expected some sort of celebration for their departure but somehow she knew this wasn't the case, especially after seeing Yee, Chi, Lai and Tsun's grins at the back of the hall.

With a startled yelp of a scream, Chenoa turned to run back to her room, tripping a little in her haste. Scrambling as quickly as decently possible, the woman got to her room, yanked open the door and locked herself in. Outside the cheers quickly died off, replaced by puzzled murmuring. Yun had just strapped on the crystalline sword. He apparently heard the noise outside but looked more confused at her than anything else.

"What the hell was that?" Chenoa gasped in post-panic, her back pressed up to the door in case they tried to get in. After a moment, Yun approached, carefully analyzing the bewildered confusion in her wide eyes. He seemed to be holding back a mild smile as he put his large hands on her shoulders.

"They're congratulating us."

Chenoa's look of confusion continued.

"We beat Lafor like a month ago. Why are they still celebrating?"

Yun shook his head with tight lips, plainly holding back a laugh.

"They are celebrating our union," he explained, a grin finally breaking on his earthen lips. Chenoa stared at him blankly, letting what he said run through her mind a couple times before glowing a bright shade of pink. She jabbed a finger over at the door where people's voices began to grow concerned.

"They know that we…we uh-"

"Of course they know. You were not very quiet."

His simple statement made her face flush a strange shade of purple in embarrassment.

"This is really awkward," she bitched as she thought of going back out there. "Does the whole town have to act like this is the Super bowl?"

Yun frowned in surprised worry, his deep brown eyes reflecting a terrified pain he couldn't expose.

"Did you not want them to know?"

The hurt in his tone sent Chenoa into hurried reassurance, saving her from her embarrassment.

"No, no, I'm glad they know of us. It's just that they heard…me…making noise. People where I'm from don't announce that when they get together," she tried to explain as reasonably as possible. Yun's eyes focused more and he grew curious instead of hurt.

"What do you do when you unite with your love on your world?" he asked in a calm way, trying to learn her views. Chenoa hurriedly rushed about to put on her clothes, forgetting a bath, as she responded.

"Well, um, I suppose they get married."

"Married?"

"Yeah, it's our way of legalizing two people spending their lives together as husband and wife."

"And then?"

"Well, after the wedding where they-" Chenoa stopped and looked up at him as she did up her sandals. A surprised, slightly horrified expression bloomed on her before she could hide it. "Yun? Are we married now?"

He pondered it for a moment.

"Well, we are now together bound for the rest of our lives. That's what making love signals here. Together for life."

Chenoa fought down her panic with a swallow. It shouldn't surprise her so much but it did. That's why they were cheering; last night, they had wedded each other in the terms of his world. Perhaps it was due to the long engagement and proprieties of marriage from Earth that plagued her but it all felt sudden and too soon. Then she felt the soreness between her legs and remembered how long she had loved him.

"So…okay. I know what's going on now," she murmured as she fumbled with her hair distractedly, putting it into a high ponytail. "Just wasn't expecting all that racket for it."

"It's a wonderful thing when two people fall in love," Yun agreed lowly as he came up behind her and grasped her hips. Chenoa melted back against his strong chest and snorted a laugh.

"It is here. Last wedding I went to back there, the bride got in a fist fight and ripped out the bridesmaid's hair," she said dryly. "People really don't love someone forever there."

Yun hummed a reply to her neck, his lips grazing lightly. Chenoa shivered but still found herself stuck on the whole 'married' thing.

"Do you guys wear anything to show you're married?"

"Like what?"

"Like rings or tattoos or something?"

"No. Why would we? A virtuous person needs no such objects to prove his love for another," Yun reasoned in Tao sensibility. Chenoa sighed a bit sadly and turned about his grasp to wrap her arms about his strong neck.

"I wish I grew up here so I could think like you," she admitted as she rested her head on his collar. Yun gave her a tight hug.

"You will one day. Let us go out and see them before we depart."


	16. Chapter 16

"The ocean is warning me of a storm within the next few hours," Yun warned worriedly, his hand dipped into the turbulent gray waters. Lai gave an annoyed groan from where he sat, cross legged, in the middle of the catamaran, tail twitching uneasily. Chenoa figured Yun wasn't worried about drowning so much as for them. Yee looked like he'd sink to the bottom with all that metal strapped to him.

"I am not so sure we should return to Master Chung's Lifespring quite yet," Tsun mused suddenly. As one they looked to her as she sat, contemplating the designs she had made with her pouch of pebbles. A soft, thoughtful frown creased her brow as she stared beyond the design into her thoughts. "I feel as though there is more out there we need to look into."

"Like what?" Chenoa asked as she sat up in the bow.

"Other Deathsprings: when I went to the Mushroom Lifespring before there was a small one situated outside the tunnel, stealing money from people. What if there is one like the Glass Deathspring still out there?" she explained quickly, thinking as she spoke. "We cannot allow them to go unnoticed."

After a moment of collective contemplation Yee agreed with a motion and a silent nod.

"We should check into it but how do we know where they are?" Yun queried.

"Other Lifesprings might be aware of their presence," Lai offered, scratching at his chin.

"Wouldn't they have reported it before then?" Chenoa asked, internal shudders coursing through her at the thought of more adventure of the sort.

"They would've unless they were forced to keep quiet," Tsun murmured with a touch of sadness. Silence met that as they thought of what the people in Tao were silently suffering.

"_We must do something,_" Yee signed in agitation. Chenoa found that after only a few months that she could understand him perfectly well without an interpreter and was glad for it.

"It will take weeks to travel across Tao and discover any more hidden Deathsprings," Yun reasoned, eyeing the troubled sky above apprehensively and to the balloon ahead of them, wobbling in the wind.

"I do not think it a wise idea to split up again," Lai put in a bit gravely, blatantly indicating Yun's ears as an example. "We should stay together."

"_Someone has to stay back at Master Chung's Lifespring and call if there is any problems_," Yee countered reasonably. "_The rest can group up and search as we had planned before._"

A silence ensued once again. Chenoa could practically feel what was going to happen. They were going to ask Yun to stay behind due to his previous injuries, which would mean that she would as well. He wanted to go, she knew. He had a passion for adventure and for helping the people of Tao that couldn't be quenched. The tense vibration of words that needed to be voiced throbbed in the air tangibly as Lai and Yun measured one another.

"Lai," Tsun suddenly broke the silence. She was staring at the older Roo intently, her mouth turned in a frown. "I believe you should stay behind. I have a feeling that you will be needed there."

Lai looked befuddled to say in the least, not to mention upset. After a moment of collecting himself, he nodded in agreement, the small wrinkles around his mouth and eyes tightening. Apparently, Tsun's feelings and hunches turned out correct for he didn't put up a fight about it.

"I believe that we should start out with the west and east sections and move into north and south thereafter in teams. No one will be out of reach of help," Tsun continued, gathering strength in her plan as she went on. "I will go with Chi towards the south and the east. Yee will go with Yun and Chenoa."

"Is the Newcomer alright with traveling again? Considering the last trip?" Lai questioned warily. Chenoa frowned in annoyance. She hated when he talked like that. One day, she hoped that he'd remember that she had a name.

"_She's very strong. She will be fine with us,_"Yee signed with a grim smile. Chenoa gave him a thankful grin and opened her mouth to speak. A crash of thunder rolled through the heavens following a tremendous burst of lightening overhead. As one they looked ahead and above to where Chi's orange balloon danced hazardously on the wind. They could see him scrambling desperately to control his aircraft, terrified by the lapping waves below. At once, the other warriors leapt to their feet, not disturbing the boat in its continual rocking. Not a word was shared between them as Yun shed his sword with a clank to the wooden deck and leapt into the violent water.

Helplessly, Chenoa sat in the tip of the prow, watching as the others tightened down the ship, bringing down the masts and strapping the sails across the top of it. Tsun and Lai shimmied under to tighten the supporting ropes into a waterproof shield. It looked almost like a giant sleeping bag to her, with its gaping dark hole opened at her seat. Yee gave her a hand up and indicated the dry shelter they had created just as rain began pounding down upon them, bouncing off the sail like pearls.

Frightened into silence, Chenoa gave a desperate glance at the balloon in time to see the guiding ropes snap loose from Chi's hands. Like a wild bird it flew about before plunging down to the water, the orange fabric flapping a goodbye. Chenoa clapped a horrified hand to her wet face, eyes searching for Yun in the chaos of waves. Yee grasped her elbow and gently if not firmly guided her down, lifting the tarp enough to submit her head.

In the gloom underneath, Chenoa found both Lai and Tsun lying flat on their backs, listening intently with wide eyes to the raging storm that gathered strength outside. Curling up by the entrance, Chenoa pushed her wet, dark hair out of her face and waited for her husband.

For what seemed like eternity, they waited for Chi and Yun to emerge. Yee stood at the prow, dark eyes scanning the waves silently. Chenoa's heart felt like it was jumping up and down on her stomach, making her sick in fear. It wasn't Yun she was worried for; he could swim like no other creature out there. It was Chi, whose terror of water she had so mocked.

Suddenly, a solid weight hit the bow of the catamaran, tipping it forward as sounds of wet bodies rolled onto the deck, breathing hard. All movement in the dark froze as three shapes slipped gracelessly into safety, bringing in the smell of rain and wet fur. Chenoa could barely see Yee strapping down the entrance securely, locking them under the sail.

"Is he alright?" Tsun's voice rang out blindly as she scrambled forward with Lai, crawling through the space. Chi sputtered forlornly in response, coughing on sea water.

"That was not wise," he laughed bitterly at himself, sitting up as much as possible. Lighting the end of his thumb with a flame he looked about at them with one eye, clearly shaken and sopped. Lai grunted at his flippant behavior as Yun placed his hands on Chi's shoulder, his earthen eyes concentrating on the wet cloth. Soon enough the water began withdrawing from the fiery material into a hovering ball in Yun's long hands.

"You are lucky I am a friend with the sea," he commented dryly as he allowed the tiny ball to evaporate between his fingers. Chi grinned lopsidedly and shivered in post-shock.

"So…where're we doing?"

An hour later, dry and fed, they all stretched out under the sail as the storm continued to wage outside. There was little space for Chenoa considering there were five very large Warmbloods huddled on the floor about her. She lay on her stomach pressed up against Yun's side, his arm languidly thrown over her back. Next to her Chi lay, snapping his fingers and setting off tiny firecrackers the size of gnats off. Yee still had her beyond-the-grave dead iPod, fixedly dismantling it yet again. There were a multitude of cracks and bruises on the once shiny surface. Apparently the whole lightening thing didn't work. Beside him, Tsun had curled up there, sleeping restlessly, upset by the constant heaving and rolling of the ship. Lai faced the wall, studiously ignoring Chi after snippily informing him that playing with fire while on a wood ship is a call for death.

Chenoa watched Yun's dark brown eyes glaze over as he watched the fire crackle between his friend's fingers. Smiling at him without notice, she leaned over and kissed his cheek. No response. She kissed him on the corner of his mouth. Nothing. Getting a little annoyed, Chenoa waved a hand in front of his face, startling him out of his reverie.

"Hello? Tao to Yun, Tao to Yun? Is there any life here?" she joked at his bemused expression. Yun stared at her blankly for a moment before smiling slightly and kissed her forehead. Gently he made her lay down, resting partially on her for warmth.

"Go to sleep, love."


	17. Chapter 17

As soon as the tip of the catamaran touched the sandy beach, a flying ball of red and orange leaped from the deck and onto dry land. Chi sped across the loose sand to solid earth a few yards up, muttering prayers to various gods that they were off the water.

"I think he's happy to be back," Lai chuckled darkly as he threw down anchoring lines to Yun and Yee. Quickly the metal master drove stakes from his belt deep into the sandy beach as Yun tied the lines to the fasteners, safely anchoring the boat.

"It's a shame he never learned to love the sea," Yun joked with the older Roo, drawing a smile from Tsun as she climbed down from the masts. "It pleases me to know Chenoa has."

As the last word escaped his mouth, the said woman flung herself off the bow to the sand, landing harshly on her knees and sprawling out on the hot sand. Under their amazed, amused stares, she kicked her legs and laughed triumphantly.

"Land! Land! Oh, how I missed thee!" she cried ecstatically. Yee rolled his eyes and gave Yun a look.

_"Yes, she definitely learned to love the sea."_

"Where are we?" Lai called to Chi as the young Roo scurried gracefully up what looked to be a mutated, red palm tree. From a distance they could see his head turning in confusion, trying to pinpoint a familiar landmark. Thick ferns and plants covered the sandy ground below, some rising to six feet in height, crowding the gargantuan palm trees trunks.

"I cannot tell. I don't recognize any of these mountains," Chi finally yelled back, his hand to his brow, shielding the sun. As the rest of the warriors began up the beach, Chenoa finally sat up and looked about. A confused, amazed look crinkled her caramel-brown face.

"Looks like Dr. Seuss or something," she muttered as she got up. Frowning, Yun looked back at the placid, crystal water.

"The storm pushed us southeast of our planned landing spot. I've never been this far before."

"None of us have," Tsun added as they stepped into the shade of the towering trees. Like a skateboarder, Chi slid down the sloped curve of the tree on his feet. Apparently a bit overjoyed at being on land, he leapt off, flipped in a fast roll and landed on his feet by them. Yee grunted at his extravagance.

"I suppose, we should head north along the coast and see if we can get our bearings," Lai sighed, reaching behind him to pull the flat straw hat up on his head. Chenoa restrained a giggle at the way his long ears flattened along the underside of the brim.

"Perhaps there is a Lifespring," Tsun said hopefully, growing curious at this new portion of Tao. As they walked, Yee signaled to them, a spark of recognition in his dark eyes.

"_I remember hearing of a place from my home Lifespring like this. Red trees, giant ferns along a blue coast. There is a Lifespring called the Seashell Spring."_

"Are they friendly?" Chenoa asked worriedly.

_"As far as I have heard."_

"Thank the gods. I don't think I can do a fight after that storm," the woman sighed in relief. Yun smiled down at her, admiring the way the high sun illuminated the sable brown in her black hair.

"When we rest, I believe you should have lessons," Lai commented a bit sternly. It made her smile a bit at the way he cared, albeit offhandedly. One of Chi's ears twitched at that and he threw a grin over his shoulder at them.

"Yes, you definitely need to learn some form of defense. Not all are virtuous in this land," he advised seriously before winking. "And you can work on those weak ankles."

Chenoa harrumphed at that and folded her arms.

"I'm not helpless."

"No one said you were, Chenoa," Tsun took over consolingly. "But you have no form of defending yourself. If you like, I can teach you as well."

_"As will I."_

Chenoa frowned and chewed her lower lip before looking up at her husband. Yun gave her a small reassuring nod, reaching down to clasp her smaller hand.

"It would be a wise idea."

Throwing her hands up in the air Chenoa gave a defeated sigh.

"Fine, fine, you bullies. Teach away."

Chi turned to walk backwards, easily avoiding objects he couldn't see. A mischievous smile crossed his lips and Chenoa wished she could bite her tongue off.

"Since we cannot practice on the move, let's work on your dexterity. Avoid this," he instructed before kicking out a foot at her moving legs. Apparently, the others had known it was coming for they cleared the area around her. Even Yun moved, a small smile on his lips.

With a startled yelp, Chenoa tried hopping over the fast flying foot. Well, it looked fast to her but he was being lazy in that kick. Just as she thought she cleared it, Chi turned his toes up, catching the top of her foot and stumbling her. Falling to her knees, Chenoa swore and glared up at him. Chi offered her a hand up, still smiling.

"You must learn."

Taking a deep breath, the woman got to her feet on her own and gave him a nod. After three or four falls she got the hang of jumping high enough and tucking her feet to her bottom to avoid snagging. The Roo attempted tripping her with both the left and right leg several times, succeeding only once.

"Good job. You are doing well, Chenoa," Tsun congratulated as Chi once again missed her. Chenoa grinned despite the pink abrasions on her knees from falling and her short breath. Yun gave her a proud smile when she glanced at him in mid jump.

"Now that you have figured out how to avoid a kick from below, let's do some rolling," Chi said as they paused for a drink of water. They had cleared at least ten miles in their training. Gagging on a swallow of water, the woman gave him a horrified and puzzled look.

"Do what?"

"Rolling. If your enemy succeeds in throwing you off balance, you need to know how to land and get back up unharmed," Yun elaborated before lurching forward and rolling head over heels. Gracefully he came out of his tumble and went into a roll to the side and backwards, always coming back on his feet in perfect balance.

"Psh, you make it look easier than it is," Chenoa snorted, secretly hoping she didn't break her neck in the attempt. Lai gave her a wry smile from under the shade of his flat hat.

"It is fairly easy. Just try."

Huffing a breath, Chenoa ran a step and flung herself forward, tucking her head under her. Her hands caught the sand and she tried pushing her back forward to complete a roll. Instead she fell flat on her back, the air pushed out of her lungs.

"Ow. That fucking hurt," she groaned tightly, blinded by the sun scorching above. A shadow banished the light and she focused on Yun's concerned face looking down at her. Chenoa giggled in frustrated pain. "Look, ma, an angel."

The other four Roo's heads joined Yun's and they glanced at each other.

"I think she tried too hard," Lai muttered. Yee nodded sagely and looked back down.

"She needs to learn a little more balance," Tsun commented with a sigh. Chenoa huffed, drawing their attention.

"Stop talking about me like I'm not here. I can hear you," she grumbled, folding her arms in a pout as she continued to lie on the hot sand. Chi rolled his eyes and laughed. Gently, Yun gave her a hand to her feet, steadying her as she got her balance.

"Enough training for now please. My back hurts," the woman whined, putting a hand to her lower back and faking a hobble. "Damn you, Chi, for making me lame."

_"You were already lame," _Yee pointed out. Chenoa gave him a threatening glare.

"Yee, you be careful. I know where you sleep!"

The big Roo smiled grimly and waved her over.

_"Bring it on."_

"Yee, stop picking on her," Tsun admonished lightly.

"Yeah, Yee, stop picking on me," Chenoa taunted, sticking out her tongue. A chase ensued for a brief moment around the group until Yee caught the screaming woman and hefted her over a broad shoulder. As if he was delivering a sack of potatoes, he tossed her easily into Yun's arms, smiling grimly.

_"You should keep a closer eye on that one."_

The group shared a hearty laugh (except Chenoa since it was at her expense that they were laughing) before she was set down. Tsun shook her head at the childishness they had displayed.

"Let's get a bit further before camping."

'A bit further' ended up being another fifteen miles up the sandy coastline and an hour into the night. The moon had yet to rise as night fell, casting the tropical forest into darkness. Chenoa could see only the orange light from Chi's thumb and the faint splices of light on Yee's metal rings. Dutifully walking behind Yun, she pushed thick, moist fronds and snagging shrub branches out of the way as they headed in deeper for cover.

Lai stopped shortly, declaring the area safe for the night. Trees whispered of no predators nor enemies here and offered their aide. It was one of those moments, Chenoa was grateful he was friends with the woods. After a sleepily eaten meal of dried apple chips and rice cakes wrapped in seaweed, the companions spread out to sleep.

Lai took to a tree, climbing up nimbly and resting in a branches nook near the top. Chi and Yee sat by the trunk, backs to one another, leaning against the others weight. Within a moment the woman Roo fashioned an earthen nest out of leaves, moss and soft sand, curling up to rest under a large fern.

"Come," Yun beckoned her as he grasped her cool fingers in his palm. Leading her away from the main group, Yun cast a small promising grin. Chenoa felt her heart skip in the dark and her breath falter in the close, moist air. Somewhere above thunder rolled lowly, rumbling like a giant in sleep. As they went in deeper rain began to fall, small, lucid drops filtering through the thick canopy.

Finally, Yun stopped, out of hearing range of the others. Placidly, he shed his robes to make a bed, at ease with the concealing darkness. Following example, Chenoa shakily undid hers to make pillows, unable to contain her physical excitement. It had been far too long since he had made love to her.

Yun opened his arms once he had comfortably situated himself on the makeshift bed. Like the rain that seeped into the earth below, Chenoa slid into his grasp, her limbs quaking. Her blood felt as though it was boiling and the cool rain did nothing to soothe it. Curling into her lover's warm, soft chest, the woman inhaled his scent with the smell of wet leaves and the sweet rain.

"You have no idea how much I miss holding you," Yun murmured huskily, his breath hot against her neck. She shuddered and kissed his bare shoulder, lips seeking in the dark.

"Then hold me tight and never let go," she replied thickly, her hands running down his muscled back to his hips. Her fingers fluttered around his hardening desire, softly caressing and teasing. A low moan uttered forth from him and he arched into her touch. She smiled in the near dark before grasping more firmly, stroking harshly.

"Be careful, love, you have no idea what you are inviting," Yun warned in a growl, his chest rumbling with his need.

"And if I do?" she asked, squeezing a little tighter. Before she could register what had happened she was on her back, Yun lying pressed against her, his mouth searching hers hungrily. Moaning thickly, she battled his hot, needy tongue, slipping and sliding against it. The searing length of him pulsed against her belly, calling to her.

"No, no, no, love, this is my turn," Yun whispered deeply when her hand wandered between them. Grasping her hands in one he pinned them to the robes above her head. Gently he kissed her neck, suckling on the sweet sweat there before traveling downwards. Chenoa squirmed and sighed under him as his tongue traced down to her breasts.

How did he know to do what he did? How did this naturally sensual man engulf her very passion and magnify it so? His hot, rough tongue swirled around a hardened nipple, lathering it as he plucked with his teeth. Chenoa mewled at the sensation as he sucked the bud into his mouth and bit it gently. After a moment he lavished the same attention to the other, taking his time to torture her. The darkness of the world blinded her to everything but the sensations he induced.

When his wet kisses traveled down below her navel, Chenoa tried to sit up in surprise.

"What're you doing?" she breathed. Yun hushed her and gently laid her down again. It wasn't that she was a complete virginal idiot; she just didn't expect he'd do this. Shivering at the rain that fell more heavily down on them and his tongue, she settled back, allowing him to part her legs with one long hand. His fingers trembled finely as he touched the junction of her thighs, testing the soft down of hair and the intimate heat there.

Chenoa gasped and arched her back as he curiously swiped a finger through her folds, brushing her secret nub. Yun paused, startled by her intense reaction before continuing more confidently. He probed the wet, hot confines of her, dipping his fingertips into her opening. Once he learned what a strong reaction she gave to his attention towards the fleshy pearl he swirled his thumb there. Hips bucking helplessly at the tingling fire in her belly, she cried out and clenched her hands in her hair.

"Yun, please…" she didn't know what she wanted him to do: go on or stop. Gathering courage, he shifted her legs open more, nails trailing the soft skin of her. Leaning down he planted kissed along her hip bone and around her demure bellybutton. After a moment pause he shifted to taste her gently. The sweet smell of her arousal almost overpowered him completely as he curiously lapped at her essence, rolling his tongue against the little pearl that caused such excruciating pleasure.

Chenoa moaned heavily, panting for breath as he continued, her hands clenching her hair then the bed then him. She couldn't keep herself still against the onslaught, moving, bucking and whimpering. Grasping her hips firmly, Yun sighed at the taste of her, amazed that such an act could torment her so.

Begging him to finish or to stop, Chenoa felt sweat bead down the sides of her face and on her neck as she fought to lose control. Abruptly, as if finally hearing her pleas, he locked onto and suckled at that sensitive spot. Gasping and panting, Chenoa tossed her head mindlessly, biting her lip and shuddering as she climaxed.

Coming down from the insane high he produced, the woman stared into the concealing night, praying for this euphoria to never end. Tender, loving touches traveled along her sides, raising goose pimples in the rain. It still fell heavily, slicking their bodies and fighting the raging fires in them. The caresses stopped and she heard Yun curse under his breath from somewhere above her.

"Yun?" she whispered, her throat sore and parched from choking her screams. He remained silent for a moment longer before shifting completely away from her.

"On your knees."

The command drew an excited, entranced shiver from her very core. Obeying silently, she forced her shaky limbs into movement. Blind hands felt about and grasped her shoulders from behind. How had he managed to get there? Her mind was an utter fog of lust at this point and it didn't seem to matter. Yun's hot, halting breath blew on her neck and nude back as he kissed her nape and nibbled her ear. Almost roughly he pushed on her upper back to lower her to her hands.

A dry cry rasped from Chenoa as she realized his intentions and arched her back. His hands skimmed down her back to her bottom, grasping firmly and massaging. He shifted behind her and she felt the tip of him skirting her entrance.

"Do you still love me?" he asked in a low growl. Chenoa wasn't quite sure what had gotten into him but she liked it. She licked her dry lips.

"Yes."

Gently with a touch of desiring roughness, Yun grasped her hips firmly and thrust into her heat, sheathing himself fully in her. Chenoa gasped a harsh cry and pushed back against him, needing more. The fingers that dug into her flesh gripped even tighter as Yun let out the bestial need in him, thrusting firmly and wildly, grinding mercilessly. The burning stretching his girth induced and the friction of him sliding in and out made her nearly collapse. He held her hips up even though her forehead touched the soaked robes.

Eternity seemed to pass between them as they moaned and moved like one entity instead of two, pressing and slipping together. The tension in her womb was almost painful as he touched her deeply. Fingers twisting in the robes, Chenoa cried out for release.

Yun wrapped his arms about her rain-slicked waist and pulled her into a sitting position, settling himself even more deeply into her. A harsh growl rumbled forth as they shifted together, body trembling and wet. Intense, agonizing pleasure shot down Yun's spine as he felt himself push over the edge. Reaching down and around her he pinched and rolled the swollen nub in her folds.

Chenoa bucked wildly in his arms and she choked a scream of elation as she reached ecstasy. Yun bit her shoulder as her spasms brought about his release.

A tired, satisfied sigh escaped them both as Yun let them fall to the side gently, still imbedded deep in her honey-slicked depths. Tenderly he brushed the hair from her wet face, kissing her temple and neck. Snuggling her back to his chest, she slipped almost immediately into slumber, despite the rain, despite the ache in her womb and the love burning in her chest.


End file.
